Naruto et les yeux de la nature
by Tsubaki-Mila
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux jeune filles qui sont amenées de notre monde aux monde de naruto. La, elles apprennent des choses sur leur elles, leur passé, leurs histoire, leur parent biologique... Elles devront s'adapter à un nouveaux monde et se reconstruire une vie très loin de celle qu'elle avait connue jusqu'à lors. Elles vivrons des aventures, connaitrons l'amitié, l'amour...
1. Prologue

_Epilogue :_

La nuit avait étendu son voile noir étoilé depuis longtemps, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence paisible qui régnait dans cette ville aux allures médiévale. Du moins, pour l'instant. Un rugissement terrible retentit et les lumières s'allumèrent une par une dans les maisons. Leurs habitants en sortirent précipitamment, tous en pyjama mais les sens en éveils. Ils scrutèrent les ténèbres qui les entourèrent, inquiets, des enfants se sont mis à pleurer et s'accrochaient aux jambes de leurs mères qui essayèrent de les calmer. Des hommes en uniforme de couleur sombre avec un arbre blanc à la poitrine armés de lances, d'épées et d'arcs défilèrent dans les rues pour ramener le calme. D'autres hurlements retentirent terrorisant les badauds de plus en plus nombreux. Un nom se fit murmurer dans la foule et se répéta inlassablement : Kyubi, Kyubi, Kyubi, ... Au loin, la lune pleine et brillante éclaira une forêt proche de leur ville, et ils purent voir quelque chose d'énorme qui s'approchait rapidement en détruisant les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Cette fois, les habitants étaient affolés et les gardes eurent beaucoup de mal à ramener l'ordre et commencer à les emmener vers des abris. Malheureusement, la chose s'en rendu compte et accéléra pour entrer dans le village en détruisant les remparts comme des fétus de paille. En quelques instant, le chaos le plus total tomba sur Kôfuku, capitale de Kokoro au pays des Montagnes. Kyubi était un démon renard à 9 queues et chaque queue pouvaient créer des raz-de-marée et détruire des montagnes. De plus, il n'avait pas oublié que les seigneurs du pays des Montagnes s'étaient battus au côtés des ninjas du pays du Feu pour défendre leurs villages et leurs habitants. Kyubi, furieux, a du fuir devant leur puissance, mais cette nuit serait leur dernière. Il commença à détruire les bâtiments avec de puissants coups de pattes, tuant sans pitié ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Pendant ce temps, dans le palais, un couple richement vêtu tenant un petit paquet chacun dans leurs bras se hâtaient, suivis par leur garde. Ils sortirent et traversèrent un somptueux jardin où trônait un arbre blanc. Du jardin, ils pouvaient voir le triste spectacle de la destruction de leur ville. La femme s'arrêta, un chagrin sans nom dans le regard. Son mari s'arrêta, fit demi-tour pour la tirer par le bras :

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux, nous avons perdu trop de force et d'hommes lors de notre dernier combat.

Un petit cri faible se fit entendre, l'homme écarta tendrement un pan de tissu sur ce qu'il recouvrait et laissa apercevoir les yeux verts émeraudes d'un petit bébé. Immédiatement, un deuxième enfant, que la reine tenait dans ses bras, se fit entendre.

- Majestés, il faut se dépêcher, chuchota un garde.

Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur route à travers des fleurs et des statues représentant des êtres dansants pour arriver devant une vieille porte qui s'ouvrit sur un vieil escalier en colimaçon. Ils le descendirent pour arriver dans une salle souterraine où des hommes en bures marron et manteaux de voyage usés les attendaient dans de petits pentacles entourant un pentacle beaucoup plus grand. Le roi et la reine déposèrent leurs enfants au milieu du grand pentacle pour prendre eux-mêmes place dans deux pentacles vides. Tous les gardes remontèrent à la surface pour rejoindre le combat, sauf un qui déposa sur les nourrissons une petite pierre bleue de la taille du poing.

- Deux pierres de lune pures sans défauts, parfaitement identiques, annonça t-il à voix basse mais qui résonna dans la salle cachée. Deux pierres pour 3 voyages, le premier pour protéger la descendance dans l'Autre-Monde, le deuxième pour les retrouver et enfin, le dernier pour les ramener. Les deux pierres créeront des portails pour qu'on change de monde et nous permettront de les retrouver facilement et rapidement. Il nous suffira de survivre pendant 11 ans ... Etes-vous prêts, mes Seigneurs ?

- Oui, répondit le roi d'une voix basse.

- Oui, s'étrangla son épouse.

Un tremblement survint et fit tomber quelques pierres du plafond, les enfants, de plus en plus effrayés, criaient et gesticulaient de toute les forces de leurs petits poumons. Les pentacles s'illuminèrent et les pierres bleues commencèrent à briller faiblement avant de ressembler à de petits soleils bleus. Elles s'élevèrent en même temps ; les bébés s'arrêtèrent de pleurer pour mieux regarder, l'un d'eux ria. Les pierres finirent par créer un vortex lumineux qui avala les deux enfants, les adultes continuèrent leurs efforts les traits crispés, soudain le plus âgé des inconnus masqués s'effondra raide mort. Son cœur n'avait pas supporté l'intensité du travail, les autres se raidirent, avec une personne en moins ça risque d'être plus difficile et plus dangereux, songea le garde restant. Le nez des ninjas et des époux se mirent à saigner, un autre mourut. Puis encore un autre. Et encore un autre. Le roi et la reine se regardèrent, ils savent qu'ils vont devoir se sacrifier, ils se tiennent la main et utilisèrent leurs dernières forces. Il y eu une explosion de lumière, le garde fut projeté en arrière et demeura aveugle de longues minutes et quand il retrouva la vue, il était le seul être vivant dans la salle. Les deux pierres bleues brillaient plus faiblement et étaient chaudes au toucher. Il les ramassa et en rangea une dans une poche à l'intérieure de sa tunique et l'autre dans une sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture avant de remonter à la surface. Là, un spectacle de désolation, tout n'était plus que ruines et une épouvantable odeur de brûlé le tenait à la gorge. Kyubi n'était plus en vue, probablement sur le chemin de Konoha pour continuer ce pour quoi il a été créé. Détruire. Le garde trouva plus sage de se mettre immédiatement en route pour, avec de la chance, arriver à Konoha avant Kyubi. Il se mit donc en chemin sans se douter que quelqu'un, bien à l'abri en hauteur avait assisté sans broncher à la destruction de la ville et à son retour à la surface pour le regarder quitter la ville détruite. L'enfant frissonna et tira sur son manteau pour se protéger du froid et cacher le symbole de la ville et de la famille royale et s'éloigna l'air de rien à cheval. Maintenant, les membres de la Famille sont tous morts ou le seront très prochainement, il ne restait que lui, bientôt, ce sera son tour de goûter au pouvoir auquel il avait droit. A lui de jouer !

Plusieurs jours ce sont écoulés, le garde arriva enfin près des portes du village de Konoha, malheureusement, Kyubi y était arrivé avant lui. Un combat faisait rage, le garde était trop loin pour distinguer ce qui pouvait retenir le démon aussi longtemps. Tant mieux ! Il pourrait confier les précieuses pierres à l'Hokage qui les protégera jusqu'à ce jour ... un craquement de brindilles lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne vit rien et pensa que c'était une petite bête ou tout simplement la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Il continua sa marche tout en écoutant les rugissement de rage du renard, visiblement, on lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Soudain, il se figea, cette fois-ci, il n'a pas rêvé. Il voulu sortir une arme, pour se battre et protéger les pierres ... trop tard. Des serpents jaillirent de nulle part et le mordirent férocement aux bras, à l'épaule et au coup. Le sang jaillit et éclaboussa le sol et le tronc des arbres. Le garde tomba à genoux en criant de douleur, les serpents se retirèrent et disparurent pour laisser la place à un homme de grande taille avec de long cheveux noirs. Le regard reptilien qu'il posa sur le malheureux était aussi froid et dur qu'une montagne. L'inconnu ricana et lui vola sa bourse où se trouvait la précieuse pierre de Lune. Il la sortit et la fixa du regard apparemment très satisfait avant de s'agenouiller et lui poser des questions. L'homme, fidèle à la famille royale, ne dit rien, malgré les coups que l'homme lui infligea. Le garde resta muet, il attendait qu'enfin, il puisse rejoindre ses ancêtres après avoir donné ses recommandations à l'Hokage en personne. Rien ne le fera parler. Un silence brutal s'installa. Kyubi a été vaincu et on commençait à chercher des survivants. Le voleur, lassé, finit par s'en aller en le laissant seul à la merci des charognards. Courageusement, il se traina une main posée sur son coup pour ralentir l'hémorragie dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un de Konoha. La chance lui sourit. Une équipe de recherche dirigée par un vieil homme avec un bouc le trouva par-hasard, appuyé sur un arbre, agonisant, ses vêtements imbibés de sang. Les médecins tentèrent tant bien que mal de le soigner sur place, mais ils ne pouvaient que retarder l'inévitable. Le garde reconnut en le vieillard le 3ème Hokage, prédécesseur du 4ème Hokage, mort en combattant Kyubi. Il lui donna la dernière pierre de Lune qu'il avait cachée au voleur et lui raconta tout, enfin, il s'endormit alors que l'aube commençait à apparaitre. Les ninjas emportèrent le cadavre au village pour le laver et lui donner des funérailles dignes de lui. Caché dans un chêne, Orochimaru éclata de rire, il avait bien fait de suivre le garde de loin, il avait toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Il regarda la pierre volée et regretta de ne pas avoir fouillé le garde avant de " l'abandonner ". Tant pis, quand le jour viendra, il montrera à l'Hokage qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le défier. 11 ans. Parfait, c'était largement suffisant pour tout préparer et obtenir l'enfant, non, l'un des enfants, qui lui permettraient de devenir plus puissant encore. Son heure de triomphe est proche …


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Onze ans plus tard jours pour jours._

Paris 20 000 habitants en plein cœur de la 16ème Avenue l'hôtel Ribera - Eiffel. Au 3ème étage, devant la porte de la chambre 305, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tambourine à la porte comme un fou. Les cheveux bruns commençant déjà à grisonner, vêtu d'un beau costume gris anthracite et une voix grave et puissante qu'il utilise sans se soucier des autres clients qui ouvraient leurs portes pour voir qui était en train de se faire assassiner. Certains pensèrent qu'il parlait à sa femme.

- Milaaaa ! Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite ou je la défonce !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ... une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années. Des cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau longs à moitié attachés en chignon et un petit visage ovale où se trouvaient des yeux d'un vert émeraude surprenant. La jeune Mila battit des paupières d'un air insolent.

- Pas la peine de proférer des menaces_, _tu sais bien que je panique quand on me crie dessus, après je perds tout mes moyens...

- Arrêtes de faire ton innocente, gronda son tuteur. Dépêche-toi, on t'attend dans le salon depuis 10 minutes, finis ton chignon et...

- Et je me fais disputer par _taty_ car j'ai mal fait mon chignon ! Soupira Mila. Elle est très stricte là-dessus, tu la connais. Tu ne voudrais pas la contrarier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus délavés de son tuteur.

- Très bien, capitula t-il, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec ma femme aujourd'hui pour ce premier jour de vacances…

Puis, elle fila dans le couloir direction l'ascenseur tout en fixant des mèches de cheveux avec des pinces. Son tuteur grommela des paroles incompréhensibles sur " les femmes et leur obsession pour les cheveux " avant de la suivre. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent - après que Mila ait soigneusement terminée sa coiffure - dans le salon où les clients de l'hôtel prenaient un copieux petit-déjeuner. Au milieu de la pièce bien éclairée par des lustres, une femme à l'allure sévère donnait à manger à un adorable bambin de 4 ans qui voulait surtout jouer avec les couverts en argent étincelants. A ses côtés, une jeune fille du même âge que Mila lisait un livre. Elle leva les yeux en les entendant arriver et un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage. Des cheveux mi- longs très raides d'un beau brun, un air sérieux et mélancolique, et... des yeux verts identiques à Mila. Cette dernière fit une petite révérence devant sa mère qui la regarda de haut en bas.

.

- - Une mèche n'est pas bien fixée, remarqua t-elle.

- Je me suis coiffée dans l'ascenseur, s'expliqua Mila, et Ted a faillit bousiller la porte de ma chambre...

- Si vous cessiez de jouer les petites pies bavardes jusqu'à minuit passé, elle désigna aussi la jeune brune qui replongea dans son livre mine de rien, vous ne vous seriez pas réveillée aussi tard, jeune fille. Vous n'avaient pas 18 ans mais 11 ans aujourd'hui, en plus jeune fille vous risquez d'avoir des cernes et je refuse d'avoir des élèves avec des têtes de déterrés.

-Mais c'est le début le début des grandes vacances et notre anniversaire…tenta Mila.

- ce n'est pas une raison ! Rétorqua telle.

La tutrice des deux jeunes filles était professeur de danse classique et elle avait tout du professeur typique : des cheveux noirs en chignon très serré, un menton pointu, des sourcils fins qui formaient un V quand elle les fronçait et, surtout, pour " éviter les rides ", elle ne souriait pas souvent. Les deux amies se concertaient souvent et, de mémoire d'homme, aucune des deux ne se souvenait de l'avoir vu sourire. En plus, à la maison, c'était elle qui portait la culotte, son mari choisissait sagement de faire profil bas devant cette femme maigre, frêle, mais avec un sale caractère. Mila fit la bise à sa meilleure amie.

- _Happy birthday to You_ Mélanie ! Chantonna-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, répondit Mélanie avec un clin d'œil.

Elles c'était rencontrer à l'orphelinat. On avait apprit à Mélanie qu'elle irait en famille d'accueil avec une nouvelle qui devait arriver. Quand Mila était arrivé, elle était timide, renfermer et très discrète. Sur le coup Mélanie n'avait pas fait plus attention que sa. C'était donc avec elle qu'elle irait en famille d'accueil, se disait-elle. Mais quand Mélanie avait croisé sont regard quelque chose d'étrange s'était déroulé. Mélanie avait ressenti comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir, elle se sentait... heureuse, bien qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Aussi heureuse qu'une personne qui venait de retrouver un très vieil ami. Elle avait fait une place à sa nouvelle camarade et depuis, elles ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle. Elles avaient remarqué une ressemblance frappante au visage, mais pour les yeux, c'était infaillible. Ils étaient à 100 °/o _identiques. _Plus tard, elles s'étaient découvert des points communs, comme leur allergie à la fraise. Plus important, un lien semblait s'être formé entre elles. Elles pensaient à la même chose au même moment et ressentait la douleur de l'autre. Difficile pour elles de cacher un secret à l'autre. Elles finissaient toujours par le découvrir.

Elles c'était donc retrouver dans la même famille d'accueil ensemble. Dans cette famille d'accueil on s'occupait bien d'elles. Elle avait des vêtements de marque, on les avait inscrite dans une grand école appelait Isadora Duncan, ou elle n'avait eu aucun mal à entrer du faite de leur grande intelligence. Le mari de la femme de leur famille d'accueille avait lui aussi était abandonner. Il avait galérer en allant de famille d'accueille en famille d'accueille, jusqu'à en trouver une qui voulait bien lui donner une chance de s'en sortir et l'avait par la suite adopté. Se qui malheureusement était très rare. Il avait donc décidé avec sa femme de donner aussi une chance à des enfants comme lui. C'est pour cela qu'aux départ il voulait être une famille d'accueille. Mais par la suite il c'étaient attaché à c'est deux petites et les avaient adopté.

La seul choses qui manquaient à Mila et Mélanie était l'amour de parents. Mais cela étaient compenser par le faite qu'elles se soient attacher à se couple qui les avaient adopter comme à un oncle et une tante. Bien que Mila aurait aurais aimé voir des échographies d'elle. Elle disait : « Mes parents aurais peut me garder. Mais ils ont choisie de m'abandonner. Pour abandonner il faut signer des papiers ! Non ? Et la en plus ils ne l'ont même pas fait. Ils m'ont carrément laissé sur le perron de l'orphelinat. Tes parent ont fait pareil il me semble !? A croire qu'on est tombé du ciel ! Alors il faut qu'on face notre vie c'est tout. ». Mélanie ne pouvait pas donner tord à Mila bien au contraire. A moins de situations particulières rare, effectivement leurs parents avaient eu le choix. Elles faisaient donc leur vie. Maintenant elles se considéraient comme des sœurs peut importe d'où elles venaient.

- Vous allez voir la Tour aujourd'hui, les filles? demanda leur tuteur en se servant une bonne tasse de café noir.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Mélanie en buvant son bol de chocolat chaud avec délice.

- Appelle-moi Ted, ça va faire des années que je suis votre tuteure.

- Désolée, mons... Ted, l'habitude de vouvoyer les profs à l'école.

- C'est une très bonne habitude, déclara leur tutrice, Monsieur Teddy Junior, veuillez cesser de tirer sur cette nappe maintenant !

- Vouiiiii ! gazouilla le petit Garçon alors que Mila qui le considérais comme sont petit frère faisait de petites grimaces dans le dos de leur tutrice pour le faire rire.

Cette dernière avala un bol de thé à la menthe– d'habitude leur tutrice était déjà sévère sur la nourriture mais comme Mila faisait de la danse classique elle l'était encore plus avec elle et lui interdisait le chocolat car trop calorique - et se leva de sa chaise d'un bond.

- Faudrait se dépêcher sinon il y aura trop de monde.

Mélanie acquiesça et quitta la table à son tour.

- Vive la liberté ! S'exclama Mila, joyeusement devant l'entrée de l'hôtel s'attirant des regards intrigués de la part des passants. Tour Eiffel, nous voilà !

Elle détacha ses cheveux et d'un geste habitué, attrapa deux mèche de cheveux auxquels elle attacha un petit ruban rouge avec une petite clochette dorée. Avec sa petite salopette bleue marine, un tee-shirt blanc en dessous et les bretelles de sa salopette flottantes sur les côtés, elle avait un petit côté négligé et fantaisiste qui lui plaisaient énormément. Tout le contraire de sa Taty. Mélanie, elle, se contentait d'un simple jean délavé, un petit haut rose clair à bretelles, une veste en jean nouée autour de la taille au cas où le temps fraîchirait. Au début de ce mois de juin, le temps était superbe, mais personne n'est à l'abri d'un orage.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Un simple regard suffit. Elles se mirent à courir comme des folles jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Si Mélanie n'aimait pas le sport, elle était rapide et elle avait le goût de la compétition. A l'école, dans les cours de sprint, elles se livraient une compétition acharnée. Gare à celui ou celle qui se mettait en travers de leurs chemin !


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :Préparez vous au départ_

Quelque part dans les souterrains du manoir de l'Hokage, deux gardes montent la garde dans une salle sombre uniquement éclairé par des flambeaux qui entouraient un socle. Sur le socle, un coussin rouge couvert de poussière avec une pierre d'un bleu fluorescent. Pendant onze longues années, la pierre de lune reposait dans cette pièce secrète, seuls l'Hokage, ses conseillers et quelques personnes connaissaient son existence. Plus le temps passait, plus les ninjas chargés de sa surveillance s'ennuyaient ferme et considéraient cette mission comme une punition. Jusqu'à ce jour. Les gardes discutaient de tout et de rien, quand il leur parut que la pièce s'éclairait de plus en plus. La pierre de lune se réveillait enfin. Sans plus attendre le plus âgé des deux quitta la salle, remonta des escaliers aussi rapidement qu'une fusée et ne ralenti pas une seule seconde avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Il attendit un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de donner trois coups à la porte. L'Hokage était âgé, un visage fin, marqué par des rides et des tâches brunes, une petite barbe blanche et fumait la pipe. Dans ses yeux brillaient une vitalité encore présente. Il n'était pas seul dans son grand bureau. Un homme avec des cheveux argentés dont le visage était à moitié recouvert par un masque, et un autre homme avec de très longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval, un nez assez proéminent, sous ses yeux, il avait tracé un trait vertical rouge comme des larmes, et un bandeau frontal.

- Maître Hokage, salua respectueusement le ninja, maître Kakashi sensei et ... maître Jiraya ?

- Oui c'est moi, s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blancs, Kakashi est venu me voir car l'Hokage a besoin de moi pour un sauvetage. Et pas n'importe quel sauvetage ! Le sauvetage de derniers possesseurs de la pupille la plus puissante au monde ! Dans un autre monde ! J'ai donc décidé de suspendre momentanément mes ... recherches et de vous rejoindre.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Des recherches, tu parles, se dit-il, espionner des femmes dans les bains ce n'est pas de la recherche.

- En parlant des Héritiers, tenta le garde, je suis venu vous prévenir que...

- Que la pierre de lune s'est réveillée, termina l'Hokage en tirant sur sa pipe. Allez prévenir les membres de l'équipe que j'ai monté moi même ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que le portail s'ouvre... et que nous affrontons Orochimaru.

L'ANBU sortit accompagner de Jiraya et Kakashi. L'Hokage respira un bon coup et recracha un nuage de fumée. Orochimaru, mon cher élève, songea t-il nerveusement, que vas-tu nous préparer ? Il faut que notre arrivée dans l'Autre Monde soit le plus discret possible, et qu'il y ait le moins de dégâts et de victimes possible...

Orochimaru regarda avec une grande satisfaction évidente sa pierre de lune qui scintillait joyeusement. Confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil, il jeta un regard reptilien sur les No Kunin sous ses ordres. Parmi eux, un jeune homme, les cheveux blancs comme des os, un kimono blanc immaculé, des yeux bleus vide de toutes formes d'émotions excepté une dévotion sans failles pour son maître. Comparé aux déserteurs et autres mercenaires, il avait l'air malade, mais Orochimaru savait mieux que quiconque que cette apparence était trompeuse. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la poitrine du jeune homme, son kimono laissait apercevoir une étrange marque. SA marque.

- Onze ans ont passé, commença t-il, notre patience va enfin porter ses fruits. Vous vous êtes entraînés, vous avez fait n'importe quoi pour être les meilleurs. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi personnellement. Cette pierre nous permettra de retrouver un enfant avec une pupille spéciale que tout le monde croyait disparue depuis l'attaque du démon renard Kyubi. Cette pierre est notre unique de chance de pouvoir sortir de l'ombre et de détruire nos ennemis une bonne fois pour toute. N'ayez aucune pitié pour les innocents et les ninjas de Konoha, tuez autant que vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes libres de tous vos mouvements.

Les homme ricanèrent à la promesse d'un massacre évident, cela faisait des années qu'ils rêvaient de pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Pour la peine, ils rameneraient quelques cobayes pour leur maître.

- Kimimaro ? demanda Orochimaru.

- Maître ? murmura le jeune homme.

- C'est à toi que je confie la tâche de ramener l'enfant en vie et en bonne santé, ces hommes retiendront les ninjas de Konoha pour te laisser le temps de le trouver. Ne me déçois pas.

- Je ne faillirais pas à ma tâche.

Orochimaru sourit encore plus et regarda les bocaux qui remplissaient des étagères dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réunis. Dans certains, remplis de formole, des organes flottaient, dans d'autres c'étaient des os, des animaux, dont un serpent. Sa vue fit rire Orochimaru. L'Hokage pouvait bien se tenir, il lui réservait une petite surprise.

Dans le couloir, une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau avec un capuchon relevé écoutait à la porte. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Il ne supportait pas que ce soit Kimimaro qui aille dans l' Autre Monde, alors que c'est lui le bras droit d'Orochimaru. La silhouette s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, et sa dernière pensée fut un souhait que la mission soit un échec.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 :Bienvenu à Paris !_

Mélanie parvint enfin à rattrapper Mila qui était arrivée première au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel. Elle admirait le paysage quand Mélanie, le teint cramoisie, alla la rejoindre.

- T'en as mis un temps, se moqua Mila.

- La prochaine... pfff... on utilise... l'ascenseur, souffla sa meilleure amie en se tenant les côtes.

- Je déteste les ascenseurs, grimaça Mila, j'ai toujours peur qu'il se coince ou que les câbles se cassent...

Mélanie éclata de rire.

- Mais voyons Mil', les accidents mortels causés par un ascenseur sont rarissimes. Par-contre, les insectes...

Elle frissonna et reprit :

- Allez, le sommet nous attends... et on y va en ascenseur !

Et c'est ainsi que Mila garda les yeux fermés pendant que leur ascenseur les conduisait tout en haut de la Tour. Mila en sortit rapidement, soulagée de sortir de cette " boîte de conserve " et s'avança pour regarder en bas.

- La vaaache ! Ce qu'on est haut ! s'exclama t-elle ravie.

Elles entendirent des clochers sonner 10 heures, Mila regarda sa meilleure amie et lui tendit la main d'un geste élégant.

- Ma chèèèère, roucoula t-elle d'un ton exagéré, je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire, 11 ans ce n'est rien du tout à ce qui vous attends et patati et patata.

-Mila, ria Mélanie, c'est mal de se moquer... bien que tu fais des imitations comme personne.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis, elles s'intéressèrent aux jumelles qui se trouvaient à la disposition des touristes. Après avoir fouillé leur poches pour en retirer de la monnaie afin de pouvoir les utiliser, elles les glissèrent dans la fente destinée et purent admirer Paris. Malicieusement, Mila fit pivoter ses jumelles vers sa meilleure amie avant de s'écrier :

- Aaaah ! Horreur ! Un monstre géant attaque Paris !

Mélanie se tourna vers elle et, s'apercevant que le monstre c'était elle, elle poussa un cri de rage.

- Tu vas voir toi !

Elle se mit à la poursuivre pendant plusieurs minutes ; Mila était tout aussi rapide qu'elle en plus d'être agile. Comme quoi, faire de la danse peut-être bénéfique. Essoufflées, elles s'appuyèrent contre les rambardes, Mila fit même une reprise du _Titanic _en grimpant sur l'une des barres et en ouvrant ses bras en croix :

- Mél', je vole !

- Mouais, tu tombes et tu t'écrases, rétorque la brune en repoussant une mèche en rebelle. Et tu ressembles à un as de pique avec tes cheveux dans le désordre.

Mila redescendit en maugréant et arrangea ses cheveux tant bien que mal ; il y eut un léger vent qui soulever ses longs cheveux noirs et ses clochettes émirent un joli son, léger,... Mélanie se retourna et se pencha prudemment au dessus du vide. Houla ! En effet, c'est très haut. Tiens ? Quelque chose attira son attention. Elle retourna aux jumelles et y glissa des pièces. Son comportement étonna Mila.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu reg...

- Ca par exemple ! s'exclama t-elle, Mila viens voir ! regarde, vite !

Mila regarda dans les jumelles de plus en plus perplexe. Et en voyant ce que voyait son amie, elle comprit aussitôt. Deux boules de lumières bleutées étaient apparues et grossissaient, grossissaient, ... Les touristes, les marchands de souvenirs, les badauds qui se trouvaient aux pieds de la Tour ne pouvaient pas les manquer. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient figés sur place, comme hypnotisés. Certains utilisaient des portables, des caméras, des appareils photos pour immortaliser l'évènement. Mila put voir un policier crier quelque chose dans son talkie-walkie, sûrement des secours ou d'autres policiers pour qu'ils puissent assister à ce phénomène. A cet instant, le temps limite pour utiliser les jumelles arriva à son terme.

- T'aurais pas des pièces ? demanda Mila.

- Non, j'ai utilisé la monnaie qui me restait dans les poches.

- On fait quoi alors ? On reste ou on descend ?

- Hum... J'ignore de quoi il peut s'agir, réfléchi Mélanie. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ça a l'air dangereux.

- Alors on descend, conclut Mila.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, mais, malheureusement, les portes se refermèrent et il entama sa longue descente. Des touristes paresseux l'avaient appellés. Mila soupira et dit :

- On ira plus vite par les escaliers, surtout si on se dépêche.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesa Mélanie avant se s'élancer.

Elles descendirent les marches quatre-à-quatre. Elles étaient presque arrivées à la deuxième plateforme - soit au milieu de la tour - qu'une explosion se fit entendre, puis ce fut des cris.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Mila d'une voix blanche sans s'arréter de courir.

- J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'on a bien fait de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la plate-forme, elles se précipitèrent pour voir la raison de l'explosion. Dire qu'elles étaient bouche-bée n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Leur machoire s'était littéralement décrochée.

- _Oh my god_, ne put que murmurer Mila.

Une véritable scène de film d'horreur et de science fiction mélangées se déroulaient : les deux boules lumineuses avaient tellement grandies qu'elles formaient deux vortex d'où sortaient des personnes, enfin, l'un des vortex continuait de cracher des hommes aux allures de géants armés de haches, d'épées, de masses et autres armes effrayantes et inconnues. En plus de cela, un gigantesque serpent violet défiait un crapeau tout aussi énorme entouré de fines volutes de fumée. Pire encore, les personnes qui sortaient des vortex commençaient à se battre. Mila les divisa en deux camps : le camp du serpent et le camp du crapaud. Si le camp du crapaud évitait au maximum de blesser les gens qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux, le camp du serpent ne prenait pas cette peine, au contraire. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et fut rassurée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mélanie. Cette dernière était blanche comme un linge.

- I-il faut qu'on redescende, bégaya t-elle.

Elles reprirent leur course, non, leur fuite effrénée. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le dernier escalier, le crapeau fut en voyé par un puissant coup de queue du serpent dans le décor, soit sur la Tour. Si, les jeunes filles ne furent pas écrasées par le crapaud, le choc les fit tomber la tête la première et s'écrasèrent lamentablement au pied des escaliers.

- Aieu ! gémit Mila.

- Ouch ! grogna Mélanie, comment ça va Mila ?

- Mal ! T'en poses de ces questions ! Et toi, rien de cassé ?

- Non, juste blessée dans mon amour-propre. Qu'est-ce qui nous est tombé dessus ?

- Euh... je crois que c'était ça, répondit Mila en tendant un doigt tremblant vers le crapaud qui se relevait et qui les avait apperçu.

Ce dernier s'approcha et baissa son énorme tête... où un homme des plus original s'était installé. Jamais elles n'avaient vu un homme avec une telle dégaine : de longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval, pourtant elles lui donnaient dans les 40 ans et des vétements comme elles n'en n'avaient jamais vus. L'homme leur fit un grand sourire :

- Bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

Elles le regardèrent sans rien dire, au même moment le crapaud s'adressa à lui :

- Jiraya, on ferait mieux de retourner au combat.

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent, incrédules, se regardèrent, regardèrent de nouveau le crapaud...

- Kiiiiiiaaaaaah ! hurlèrent-elles avant de se sauver aussi vite que si le diable en personne s'était lancé à leurs trousses.

- Un crapaud nous a adressé la parole, un crapaud nous a adressé la parole, un crapaud nous a adressé la parole,... répéta inlassablement Mila, sous le choc.

Et, comble de malchance, des hommes du camp des serpents les aperçurent de loin et s'avancèrent vers elles à pas de loup ; Mila se tourna vers Mélanie :

- Mél, cours chercher la police, l'armée, le FBI, les Men in Black, n'importe qui, moi il faut que je retrouve Ted et Isabella.

Avant que Mélanie ne s'oppose à sa décision, elle disparu dans la cohue. Mélanie tenta en vain de la rejoindre quand une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule.

- Tu es bien loin de chez toi, ma jolie, dit la voix grave d'un mercenaire.

Mélanie se crispa et malgré elle, pensa "et c'est reparti ".


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 :Le départ de Mélanie._

Mélanie se tortilla pour échapper à la poigne de cet homme aux visage couverts de cicatrices, mais cela le fit rire.

- Tu m'as l'air bien vivace, gigoteras tu autant avec des os brisés ? Quoique, je pourrai toujours t'offrir à notre maître Orochimaru. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi... Ouch !

Mélanie lui avait donné écrasé le pied. Le mercenaire se mit à sautiller sur place sur le regard ironique de son camarade, un homme grand, tout en longueur et d'une maigreur effroyable.

- Bon ben, comme tu sembles avoir la situation sous contrôle, je vais retrouver l'autre gosse...

- Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de Mila..., menaça Mélanie.

- Alors elle s'appelle Mila, soupira Fil-de-Fer. Un prénom charmant.

Et il les laissa là, Mélanie horrifiée et un mercenaire visiblement de très mauvais poil.

- Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde... Hein ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, Mélanie suivit son regard... et elle vit une étoile bleue. Non ! Une pierre bleue. De la taille de son poing, elle dégageait une lumière rassurante. Mélanie était complètement hypnotisée. La pierre s'approcha doucement vers son front, s'y posa avec la légèreté d'une caresse et entra dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ses yeux verts devinrent vert brillants avant de virer au bleu. Un étrange tatouage apparut sur son front. Il représentait un arbre. Mélanie se sentait... bien. Le mercenaire, lui, faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Il jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé par-dessus son épaule, puis, à la stupéfaction de Mélanie, prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction. Son étonnement s'envola en voyant arriver un adolescent aux cheveux blancs os, vétu d'un kimono blanc avec le bras droit négligement baissé dévoilant son épaule et une musculature parfaite. C'est en voyant ses yeux sans expressions et cernés qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Son instinct lui criait de fuir ce jeune homme qui était encore plus dangereux que le mercenaire. A moins que ce ne soit la longue épée qu'il tenait à la main et qui venait de servir récemment. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux caressant un visage fin. Il semblait perplexe.

- Ainsi, commença t-il, tu es... une fille.

Mélanie le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il continua :

- Peu importe, garçon ou fille, tu es celle que je cherche.

Il avança d'un pas et Mélanie recula immédiatement. Tout autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à eux ; le serpent, se sentant en danger face au crapaud, commença à s'enrouler autour de la tour Eiffel afin de se protéger.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, promit-il, il faut seulement que tu m'accompagnes.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous suivre sans rien dire ? rétorqua courageusement Mélanie. Je ne suis pas une gamine stupide, en plus votre... ami a parlé de faire de moi un cobaye.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, il est fou. Moi, je te protégerai, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'accompagner, son ton se fit plus menaçant. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

Mélanie s'apprétait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante à la Mila qu'un horrible grincement de métal froissé l'en empêcha. Le serpent géant de tout à l'heure voulait grimper sur la tour, mais il a serré ses anneaux beaucoup trop fort. Si bien que le métal s'était écrasé sous la pression, d'où le bruit. Le problème c'est que le haut de la tour commençait à vaciller dangereusement. Finalement, la gravité fut la plus forte. Le haut de la tour s'écroula dans un bruit d'enfer... tout droit sur la place, les combattants, le crapaud... et sur eux-mêmes. Kimimaro ne se préoccupant plus d'elle, Mélanie en profita pour se sauver avant de finir écrasée sous des tonnes de métal. Elle eu même une petite pensée pour le serpent violet toujours sur la tour qui n'eu pas cette chance. La tour Eiffel tomba au sol dans un bruit d'enfer, un épais nuage de poussière se leva et fit tousser Mélanie qui courrait à l'aveuglette. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la place au plus vite pour un, échapper au garçon aux cheveux blancs, deux, retrouver Mila et trois, si possible, rester en vie. Perdue dans ses pensées elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Hey ! cria une voix pas inconnue pour Mélanie. Oh, tu es la gamine de la tour !

- Et vous, vous êtes le type avec le crapaud parlant.

- Hé hé hé ! Ravi que tu m'ais pas oublié, je suis Jiraya et le crapaud c'est Gama-bunta. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le front ?

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il s'était penché suffisament vers elle pour distinguer la marque sur le front.

- Nom d'une grenouille ! s'exclama Jiraya. Tu... tu as... tu es... une FILLE !?

- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on me fait la remarque, marmonna Mélanie. Hééééé !

Jiraya la souleva et la porta par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Mélanie, révoltée, se débattit comme une forcenée.

- Posez-moi à terre, espèce de psychopathe !

Jiraya remonta sur son crapaud et, sur la tête, ils quittaient le nuage de poussière qui se redéposait au sol laissant apercevoir la tour Eiffel, enfin, ce qui en restait. Plus de trace du serpent par-contre. Il a surement réussi à s'enfuir, pensa Mélanie, sauf s'il est mort écraser. Elle pria que la deuxième solution soit la bonne. Un éclat de lumière provenant du ciel lui fit lever la tête. Jiraya soupira :

- Enfin, la deuxième pierre semble avoir localisé le deuxième enfant. Bientôt, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Heureusement, c'est Kakashi et Gai qui vont s'en charger...

- Quel deuxième enfant ? Pourquoi vous voulez m'emmener ? Et Mila ? Elle a sûrement besoin de moi, il faut que je la retrouve !

- Excuse-moi, fit Jiraya d'un ton sincèrement désolé.

- De quoi ?

Il ne répondit rien, posa ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune fille et appuya fortement. Les muscles de la jeune fille se détendirent brusquement et elle s'écroula, évanouie.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 :Le départ de Mila. _

Mila courait. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa famille. Ted et Isabella sauraient quoi faire. Elle zigzagua entre les combattants et les touristes qui fuyaient dans tous les sens comme une volée de moineaux. Elle traversa la place comme une flèche, le regard concentré sur un point fixe, elle tourna à droite pour remonter l'avenue où se situait l'arrêt de bus pour rejoindre l'hôtel au plus vite... et freina au plus vite. Un homme armé d'une masse aussi grande qu'elle menaçait un couple. Mila chercha une arme du regard et trouva une simple canne de marche. Elle s'en saisit et s'avança à pas de loup vers le mercenaire en faisant signe au couple de ne pas faire de bruit. Hélas, si le couple était rendu muet par la peur, ce fut la coquetterie de Mila qui faillit la perdre. Il y eu un vent léger qui fit tinter les clochettes qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. L'homme, un grand gaillard blond torse nu, se retourna d'un bloc. Il sourit en voyant une gamine qui serrait une canne dans ses mains. Elle croyait pouvoir l'assommer avec ça ? Le couple décampa, abandonnant sans remords Mila, seule, face à son ennemi. Elle déglutit et ria nerveusement. L'homme s'avança, elle recula et trébucha contre le rebord du trottoir. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha sa canne qui roula jusqu'au pieds du soldat. Il l'écrasa aussi facilement qu'une cannette et le craquement sec de la canne donna à la jeune fille la mauvaise intuition qui lui soufflait que ses os feraient très bientôt le même bruit. L'homme leva sa masse bien haut et l'abattit sur elle. Mila fit une roulade sur le côté ; la masse s'écrasa et détruisit le trottoir où elle se trouvait. Il allait la relever quand quatre détonations retentirent. L'homme s'écroula au sol dans un râle d'agonie. Le policier qui avait tiré rangea son arme et aida Mila à se relever.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Oui, merci monsieur l'agent, le remercia Mila. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'espérais que vous me le diriez, répondit le policier en se grattant la nuque. Au poste, on a reçu des tas d'appel sur des hommes qui faisaient une guérilla au pied de la tour Eiffel. On a cru à un canular, puis on a décidé de m'envoyer sur les lieux pour vérifier. Je croyais moi-même qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, jusqu'à que je tire sur cet individu qui essayait de vous tuer.

- Alors il n'y a aucun secours en route ? Se désespéra Mila. C'est la guerre là-bas monsieur !

- Je vais appeler des renforts.

Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. Mila faisait les cents pas, qu'ils se dépêchent les renforts, des gens étaient blessés et mouraient. Elle pensa à Mélanie et regretta de l'avoir laissé toute seule. J'espère qu'elle s'est trouvée un abris, pensa t'elle en se rongeant l'ongle. Elle était sur le point de s'attaquer à ses phalanges quand un homme de grande taille et maigre comme un clou s'avança d'un pas nonchalant. Il sortit un petit couteau de sa ceinture et le lança comme une vulgaire flêchette sur le policier. L'arme atteignit la gorge du policier. Ce dernier mit ses mains sur sa plaie dans un geste désespéré d'arréter l'hémorragie, s'écroula face contre terre, tressaillit une ou deux fois et ne bougea plus. Une flaque de sang commença à se former. Le meurtrier continuait de marcher droit sur la jeune fille qui avait commençait à hurler. Il leva une main et tire un gros couteau attaché dans le dos. Mila continua de hurler tout en jetant des regards autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide, quelque chose pour se défendre.

- Arréte de crier, grogna l'homme.

Mila obéit aussitôt.

- C'est mieux, ton amie, elle, se défendait mieux que ça.

Mélanie ! pensa Mila avec horreur, que lui a t-il fait ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Mélanie, espèce de monstre ?!

- Moi ? Rien du tout. C'est un autre qui s'en est chargé. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Cette fois, il s'était suffisament approché d'elle pour l'agripper par le devant de son Tee-shirt blanc. Il leva son couteau ; la lame scintilla aux rayons du soleil. Mila ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le couteau lui trancher la gorge. Mais un bruit de fin du monde les lui fit rouvrir. Au loin, par-dessus les toits, le sommet de la tour était largement visible. Ils assistèrent à la chute de la tour qui se penchait sur la gauche, comme la tour de Pise avant de disparaître de leur vue. Ils restèrent étrangement silencieux lorsqu'ils entendirent le fracas de la tour qui s'écroulait. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mila, tout espoir de revoir Mélanie s'envolant à tire-d'aile. Le meurtrier du pauvre policier dont le corps refroidissait à quelques pas d'eux, se retourna vers elle, la destruction de la tour ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.

- Es-tu effrayée ? Lui demanda t-il de but-en-blanc.

Mila était tenté de lui dire non, mais la peur et le chagrin finirent par envoyer bouler son insolence.

- Oui, chuchota t-elle.

- Tant mieux, sourit le mercenaire avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie un requin blanc. Cela m'aurait vraiment ennuyé de devoir te torturer pour que tu aies peur.

Il leva son couteau et l'abattit... mais stoppa sa lame à quelques millimètres de son visage.

- Tu as peut-être une dernière parole avant de mourir ? dit-il.

- Euh... hésita Mila en levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. C'est... magnifique !

Le mercenaire la regarda avec des yeux ronds, jusqu'ici, aucune de ces victimes ne lui avait sortit ça avant de mourir. Et il fut encore plus étonné en s'apercevant que Mila ne le regardait plus du tout. Il finit par tourner la tête et la lâcha en poussant un "Oh !" de stupeur. Une boule lumineuse bleue se déplaçait en volant à plusieurs mètres du sol, elle tournait parfois en rond, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Le mercenaire ne se préoccupait plus du tout de Mila, mieux, il lâcha le Tee-shirt qu'il agrippait. Elle en profita pour reculer lentement dans la crainte que l'homme ne s'intéresse de nouveau à elle.

- Oui ! S'exulta l'homme, faisant sursauter Mila. Allez ma jolie, trouve moi ce fichu gosse, que je le ramène à mon maître et qu'il fasse de moi son nouveau bras droit !

On lui a jamais dit que la mégalomanie c'était mauvais pour la santé ? s'interrogea Mila. Elle continuait de se déplacer en crabe pour retourner à la tour et retrouver Mélanie coûte que coûte. Aussi, elle très surprise - et dégoûtée - lorsque la pierre lui fonça dessus comme un missile et traversa son front comme une simple feuille de papier. Elle cria de douleur face au choc et de surprise quand elle ressenti une vague de chaleur partir de son front et envahir tout son corps.

- Noooon ! cria l'homme, fou de rage. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! Cela ne peut pas être vrai !

Plus il criait, plus ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et plus vite Mila se sauva en ignorant la douleur de son front et dans sa poitrine à cause d'un point de côté. Un moment donné, elle trébucha et tomba violemment au sol, mais malgré sa jambe qui saignait, elle continuait de fuir. Elle dévala la rue et tourna à l'angle pour arriver à la grande place qu'elle rentra par mégarde dans un homme qui venait en sens inverse. Il était plutôt grand et n'avait pas l'air méchant. Ce fut par contre sa dégaine qui surprit le plus la jeune fille qui se demandait comment il pouvait s'habiller ainsi. Une tunique verte foncée moulante, des guêtres aux jambes et aux bras orange, des cheveux noirs coupés au bol et d'épais sourcil. Un bandeau attaché comme une ceinture étincelant au soleil d'été et un symbole représentant une feuille complétait le tout. Si Mila était tombée sur les fesses après cette rencontre renversante, lui restait debout et semblait ne pas avoir souffert.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

Mila sentit une bouffée d'espoir monter en elle. Il faisait probablement des gentils avec le crapaud ! Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'aider à retrouver Mélanie ?

- Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? continua l'autre en l'aidant à se relever. Tu as quelque chose sur le front...

Pendant qu'il écartait les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur la figure, Mila débita à toute vitesse :

- Monsieur, un type bizarre a tué un homme et veut me tuer aussi, complètement dingue ! Et ma meilleure amie, à la tour Eiffel, elle s'est effondrée et il y a eu une étoile filante bleue qui est entrée dans ma tête ! Je vous ai parlé du crapaud et du serpent géant ? Bref, il faut que je la retrouve et ma tante et mon oncle aussi !

- Kakashi ! cria l'homme qui n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation. Viens voir, je l'ai trouvée !

Un autre homme, plus sobrement vêtu, masqué et avec le même bandeau que son compagnon sauta d'un toit pour atterrir à côté d'eux. Il sourit sous son masque devant l'air ahuri de Mila.

- Tu ne te trompes pas cette fois encore Gai ? La dernière fois, ton erreur a failli nous coûter la vie.

- Failli seulement, rétorqua Gai, vexé. Regarde par toi-même.

Kakashi fixa le front de Mila d'un air insistant qui finit par la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? J'ai quoi au front ?

- Je crois qu'à force de vouloir qu'on lui réponde, elle essaye de s'enfuir, commença Kakashi.

- Au moins, on a le deuxième, continua Gai.

- Justement, je ne veux pas paraître grossier...

- Mais, elle ne devrait pas être un...

Ils la regardèrent attentivement.

- Un GARCON ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire que je suis une fille ? s'interrogea Mila. Je suis très bien comme ça, en plus, les garçons, même dans un rôle important, ne font que porter la danseuse étoile. Ils n'ont jamais vu un spectacle de danse ?

- Veuillez nous excuser d'avance, dit Kakashi.

Et il lui frappa à l'arrière de la nuque, Mila tomba au sol, assommée.

Ni Mila, ni Mélanie n'assistèrent à leur départ du monde qui les avait accueillies des années plus tôt. Les deux vortex continuaient toujours d'être actifs, bien qu'ils aient légèrement rétrécis, et dès leur départ, tout changea. Les morts, la destruction, la peur... tout s'effaça. Plus personne ne se souvint de quoi que ce soit et personne n'a jamais vu, connu ou rencontré deux jeunes filles aux yeux verts émeraudes ou des guerriers venant d'un autre monde.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 :Bienvenu à Konoha_

Un rayon de soleil frappait avec insistance sur les paupières closes de Mélanie. Celle-ci finit par se réveiller en maugréant contre le monde entier, les membres tout engourdis, l'esprit brumeux et un mal de chien partout. Elle s'assit difficilement et regarda autour d'elle, d'un œil hagard, la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre d'hôpital comme pouvait l'indiquer l'odeur de médicament, l'absence de couleurs, les lits à rideaux, l'un d'eux était tiré et elle ne pouvait apercevoir l'occupant du lit à côté. Pourtant, quelque chose lui semblait bizarre. Peut-être le silence. D'habitude, on entend les voitures circuler dans les parkings, les sirènes des ambulances... Là, rien. Sauf un léger brouhaha de conversations dans les couloirs. Elle se leva et marcha clopin-clopant vers la fenêtre qui laissait passer un flot de lumière. Et ce qu'elle vit lui ôta définitivement un doute pour le remplacer par une question. Elle n'était plus à Paris. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ?

Elle aimait la géographie et connaissait ses cours, cartes comprises, sur le bout des doigts. Mais là, elle déclarait forfait. Un paysage champêtre avec aucune voiture, moto, bus, mais des gens avec des chariots remplis de marchandises, des paniers. Ces gens portaient des tenues hautes en couleurs qui ressemblaient aux vêtements des paysans Chinois avec leurs chapeaux de pailles pointus, les chignons et les kimonos colorés. Au loin, elle pouvait voir distinctement... une montagne ? Avec des visages d'hommes gravés dans la roche ? Comme aux USA ?

Où suis-je ? S'inquiéta Mélanie. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Je me souviens ! Cet homme aux cheveux blancs, avec un crapaud géant qui parle ! Il m'a assommé alors que... Mon dieu ! Mila ! Elle est toujours à Paris. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait parlé à voix haute et avait réveillé son voisin de chambre.

- Hrrmh ! Grogna une voix que Mélanie aurait reconnu entre mille. Veuillez respecter le sommeil des artistes...

- MILA ! s'exclama Mélanie qui tira le rideau, découvrant sa meilleure amie, assise sur le bord de son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Protesta doucement Mila. Doucement ! J'ai tout le squelette en compote, je découvre même des muscles dont je ne doutais même pas la présence... Aieuuuh !

Mélanie lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Mila la regarda tout en se massant son bras endolori et se demandant si sa meilleure amie avait perdu l'esprit.

- Pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! J'ai même cru que tu t'es fais enlever, tuer ou pire !

Parce qu'il y a encore pire qu'être enlevée ou tuée ? se demanda Mila. Mélanie lui cria dessus encore un bon moment avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, essoufflée et rêvant d'un grand verre d'eau glacée.

- Classe, ta tenue d'hôpital, commenta Mila.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Il y eu un silence.

- Et c'est kitch ton pansement dans ton cou, un peu voyant, mais original.

Mélanie se tata le cou et sentit le sparadrap qui retenait le pansement à l'endroit même où l'homme au crapaud l'avait assommée. Allait-elle avoir une trace dans le cou pendant plusieurs jours ?

- Je préfère ton bandage à ta jambe droite...

Mila se réveilla tout à fait. Elle se leva d'un bond et inspecta son bandage sous toutes les coutures.

- Hiiiii ! Quelle horreur ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?! En plus, sur ma jambe d'appui, quelle poisse ! Pas de cicatrices, s'il vous plaît, pas de cicatrices...

- Tu t'inquiètes d'avantage pour ta jambe que pour ton corps en entier ? s'exclama Mélanie. Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être ta nuque.

Elles se regardèrent et gloussèrent nerveusement. Elles avaient assisté à un remake de la première et de la deuxième guerre mondiale réunies et elles parlaient de leurs tenues d'hôpital ! Il y avait de quoi rire. Après s'être calmée, Mila s'intéressa à leur chambre.

- Où on est à ton avis ? Ça ne ressemble en rien à n'importe quel hôpital. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je me suis fais retirer les amygdales...

- C'est parce que nous ne sommes plus à Paris, avoua Mélanie, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. Cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai vu dans les livres ou les documentaires...

Elles se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre.

- On dirait qu'on est retourné des années en arrière, souria Mila. C'est vraiment très joli. Avec l'absence de voitures, de bruits et de pollution, il semble y faire bon vivre.

- C'est joli, certes, approuva son amie en hochant la tête. Mais ça ne répond pas à notre question principale : où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes au village caché de Konoha au pays du Feu, lui répondit une voix douce et féminine.

Elles se retournèrent vivement ; elles n'avaient pas entendu qu'une infirmière était entrée dans leur chambre. Cette dernière posa un plateau sur une petite tablette qui se trouvait à côté de chaque lits.

- J'ai pensé que vous devriez avoir faim, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup, la remercièrent les deux jeunes filles qui attaquèrent leur repas.

L'infirmière leur fit un sourire et quitta la pièce. Le repas, une petite soupe, du riz et des légumes accompagné d'un pichet d'eau fraîche, ne fit pas long feu. Il n'en restait plus une miette.

- Ca fait du bien de manger, soupira Mila.

- Tu l'as dit bouffie, répondit Mélanie en s'attirant un regard noir de Mila, toujours soucieuse de son poids.

- " Konoha ", répéta Mila. " Pays du Feu ". J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film de science-fiction.

- Plutôt un roman écrit par un psychopathe, corrigea Mélanie.

- Enfin, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois avec moi.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

- Rien ni personne ne nous séparera, on sera toujours ensemble...

- Quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit les obstacles...

- On les surmontera ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait leur promesse, une chaleur les envahit. Une fois encore, elles s'étonnèrent, intérieurement, de cette sensation étrange qui leur donnait l'impression qu'elles se retrouvaient après plusieurs années de séparation. Elles réfléchissaient à un moyen de quitter cet hôpital que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Et ce n'était pas la gentille infirmière qui leur apportait le dessert.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Révélation_

A la porte se tenait un étrange personnage, encore plus que tous les autres. C'était un homme assez jeune en apparence, un foulard bleu marine sur la tête avec le même symbole que l'homme au crapaud. Des lunettes noires complétaient le tout. Apparemment, il cherchait quelqu'un, il regardait dans tous les sens.

- Visiblement, ils ne sont pas là, dit-il rageusement.

Il allait repartir quand un vieillard entra à son tour. Il était vraiment âgé contrairement à son compagnon. Il portait une longue tunique blanche et rouge avec un curieux chapeau assorti. Un visage sérieux avec des tâches brunes marqué par les rides et le temps et un bouc blanc. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles avec gentillesse.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au village de Konoha, les salua-t-il.

- Euh... merci ? demanda Mila en jetant un regard en coin à Mélanie.

Elle non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Le vieil homme souria en voyant leur perplexité.

- Je suis Sarutobi, l'Hokage du village.

- Bonjour... euh, Hokage, je suis Mélanie et voici...

- la jeune Mila, oui, coupa l'Hokage. Je sais qui vous êtes, quand on vous a emmené ici, nous avons trouvé des papiers à vos noms dans vos poches. Je suppose que vous vous demandez, ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et pas qu'un peu, marmonna Mila.

Mélanie lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire.

- Ce sont ELLES les enfants !? C'est impossible ! Je croyais que c'étaient des garçons ? S'exclama l'homme aux lunettes noires.

Les jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard noir. C'était quoi cette manie de les prendre pour des garçons ? L'Hokage lui-même eut l'air agacé.

- Ebisu, mon ami, ne serait-ce pas l'heure de l'entraînement de Konohamaru ? lui demanda Sarutobi.

Ebisu ouvrit la bouche, la referma et sortit comme une tornade. Comme d'habitude, les deux jeunes filles eurent la même réaction...

- Bon débarras !

L'Hokage pouffa de rire en refermant la porte. Il s'assit en face des jeunes filles, sur le lit de Mélanie.

- Par où commencer, soupira-t-il, il y a tellement de choses à dire... Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, mais sachez que vous n'êtes plus dans le monde où vous viviez il y a encore quelques jours. Vos parents, vos véritables parents, vous ont envoyé là-bas pour vos protéger...

Il s'interrompit pour les laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

- Nous protéger de quoi ? demanda Mila d'une voix blanche.

- Ou de qui, corrigea Mélanie.

- Au début, c'était à cause de démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi. Puis, un autre danger s'est profilé à l'horizon : Orochimaru. Autrefois, il vivait au village, j'étais son sensei, il était très doué. Lui et les membres de son équipe, sont devenus les Ninjas Légendaires. Mais, la soif de puissance a rendu Orochimaru fou, il faisait des expériences interdites sur des êtres humains, il n'hésitait pas à enlever d'autres ninjas. Il convoite tout ce qui pourrait le rendre plus fort.

- Quel rapport y a-t-il entre nous et ce type, voulu savoir Mila qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

- Vous avez hérité de vos parents, votre mère pour être plus précis, de la pupille la plus puissante au monde, le byaringan.

- Notre mère ? répéta Mélanie qui croyait avoir mal compris.

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes..., continua Mila, ses yeux s'arrondissant au fil de la conversation.

- Des SOEURS ?! Achevèrent-elles en chœurs.

L'Hokage hocha la tête. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, cela expliquait tout ! Leur ressemblance frappante, leur allergie à la fraise et cette étrange sensation qu'elles avaient depuis toute petite.

- Nous sommes jumelles, chuchota Mélanie, comment avons-nous put être aussi aveugles ?

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Mila en s'intéressant de nouveau au vieillard.

- Orochimaru a profité de la faiblesse de votre famille pour essayer en chemin de vous enlever et vous voler les pupilles, mais il a échoué. La menace de Kyubi grandissante a poussé vos parents à utiliser une technique très risquée pour vous envoyer sur Terre. Cela leur a coûté la vie. Vous vous rappelez peut-être avoir vu des sortes de pierres bleues ? Elles ont été faites pour créer un vortex reliant nos deux mondes le jour de vos 11 ans, malheureusement, Orochimaru a réussi à en voler une, c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé ses soldats à sa solde pour vous capturer.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Kyubi ? Interrogea Mila dont l'idée qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang rôdant dans les parages ne rassurait guère.

- Il a été vaincu par le Quatrième Hokage, il a été mon successeur, répondit l'Hokage, j'ai repris mon poste à sa mort.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir ? S'alarma Mélanie, nous ne retournerons plus jamais sur Terre ?

- Hélas oui, soupira l'Hokage. Les Pierres sont mortes à présent, plus personne ne peut y retourner, dès que vous avez franchi le Portail, les souvenirs de vos parents adoptifs, amis, camarades,... ont été automatiquement effacés. Plus personne ne se souvient de vous. Vous êtes désormais sous ma tutelle et nous vivrons dans mon manoir. Oh, j'allais oublier, nous allons vous donner des papiers d'identité qui vous seront utiles plus tard. Vous êtes Mila et Mélanie Saikai, sœurs jumelles venant d'un petit village du Pays du Feu. C'est pour votre sécurité, Orochimaru n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Bien, il est temps pour vous de vous reposer. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Au revoir.

Il sortit après les avoir salué, Mélanie tenta de le retenir.

- Hé ! Attendez ! Zut ! Il est partit.

Elle s'appuya sur ses oreillers, tout allait tellement vite. Mila ne disait plus un mot depuis quelques instants. Son silence finit par inquiéter sa sœur :

- Mil' ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Ted et Isabelle nous ont oublié, dit Mila d'une voix atone. Ainsi que nos amis d'école, nos voisins, les profs à l'école... on a tout perdu. Tout.

- Je suis là moi, protesta doucement Mélanie. On vient d'apprendre qu'on était sœurs, alors on a pas tout perdu. Et on a aussi apprit que nos parents nous ont aimées. Ont ne donne pas sa vie comme sa sans raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

- Le temps nous le dira, hésita Mélanie. Donnons sa chance à Konoha, ses ninjas nous ont sauvés la vie.

Mila fit tristement " oui " de la tête. Dehors, le soleil était en train de se coucher éclairant leur petite chambre de lumière rouge et dorée. Plus tard, une autre infirmière leur apporta quelques petites affaires pour qu'elles puissent se débarbouiller et leur dîner. Pendant la nuit, Mélanie entendit Mila sangloter doucement, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur de la déranger et la laissa tranquille. Elle même était aussi terrorisée que sa sœur jumelle. Aussi, elle pria que la journée du lendemain soit beaucoup moins éprouvante que le jour de leurs onze ans.

Quelque part, bien caché dans son repaire, Orochimaru fulminait. Ses serpents venaient de finir leur sinistre travail : punir ceux qui étaient revenus bredouilles. Seul Kimimaro avait été épargné. Agenouillé aux pieds de son maître, il attendait sa punition d'avoir échoué à sa mission. Rien n'arriva. Surpris, il leva son beau visage fatigué vers celui qu'il considérait comme un dieu. Lorsque son maître tendit une main vers lui, il ferma les yeux, craignant une gifle. Mais Orochimaru ne fit que caresser son visage.

- Tu as de la chance, siffla Orochimaru, je peux être patient. Dans un an, j'aurai trouvé mon nouveau corps que tu me rapporteras, tu en profiteras pour réparer ton erreur. De plus, il y aura également un évènement qui me permettra de détruire Konoha et massacrer les habitants. Nous récupérerons ces _princesses_ par la même occasion. Après tout, tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 :Konoha_

L'infirmière toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre 203 et entra sans faire de bruit, les deux nouvelles patientes dormaient encore dans leur chambre où il faisait assez sombre grâce à des rideaux fermés. Elle les regarda dormir paisiblement et soupira. Comme elle voudrait avoir des filles aussi jolies qu'elles ! Hélas, elle n'avait eu qu'un fils qu'elle adorait plus que tout, mais elle aurait souhaité avoir une fille. Une jolie petite fille qu'elle gâterait pourrie, lui achèterait de beaux vêtements, conseillerait lors de ses problèmes de cœur... L'une des jeunes filles, aux cheveux noirs, bougea dans son sommeil. L'infirmière secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiote, elle était venue pour les réveiller, pas les regarder dormir. Elle posa sur une petite table une pile de vêtements propres et alla ouvrir les rideaux qui bloquaient les rayons du soleil. D'habitude, elles les auraient ouverts brusquement pour réveiller ses patients, mais aujourd'hui, elle les ouvrit doucement, laissant le soleil entrer petit-à-petit. Mélanie marmonna à sa tante de la laisser dormir encore un peu ; Mila plongea sa tête sous son oreiller en gémissant que le soleil brillait beaucoup trop fort à son goût. L'infirmière éclata de rire.

- Allez jeunes filles ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda Mila la voix étouffée sous son oreiller.

- Il est exactement 9 h 15, répondit leur infirmière.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Mélanie en s'étirant comme un chat. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir eu que quelques heures de sommeil.

Mila se décida à sortir de sa tente improvisée et regarda tout autour d'elle car visiblement, elle semblait avoir oublié où elles se trouvaient.

- On est dans un rêve ou dans la vraie vie ? dit-elle avant de bailler comme une huître. Ouh ! J'aurais bien voulu dormir un peu plus...

Un gargouillement sonore provenant de son estomac lui coupa la parole. Mélanie et l'infirmière éclatèrent de rire alors que Mila piqua un fard.

- Votre petit-déjeuner se trouve sur la petite table devant vous, juste à côté de vos vêtements. Ils ont été lavés hier et viennent d'être repassés.

- C'est fantastique ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes sœurs, ravies de pouvoir porter leurs vêtements Terriens.

L'infirmière leur fit un joli sourire et les laissa se restaurer et s'habiller. Quand elles furent propres, habillée et restaurées, elles s'allongèrent sur leur lit respectif pour attendre l'Hokage qui leur avait promis que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher et les emmènerait vers leur nouvelle maison.

- Alors, Mélanie Saikai, dit Mila, qu'est-ce qui nous attend à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée, Mila Saikai, lui répondit sa sœur. Ça fait bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

- Si, acquiesça Mila qui cacha avec brio sa peur et son chagrin à sa jumelle.

Elles continuèrent de discuter sur leur nouvelle vie et ce qui les attendrait, lorsque la porte sur un individu plus que loufoque. Les cheveux au bol et des sourcils épais à rendre folle leur tante et une hideuse tunique verte qui jurait horriblement avec des guêtres oranges qu'il portait aux bras et aux jambes. Mila bondit sur ses pieds en le voyant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous ! S'exclama t-elle, incrédule.

- Tu le connais ? S'étonna Mélanie, d'habitude, Mila préfère éviter les gens habillés bizarrement.

- Oh que oui je le connais, siffla Mila, folle de rage. C'est lui qui m'a kidnappé !

- Je ne vous ai pas enlevée, s'offusqua Gai sensei, mais le contraire. Je vous ai sauvé la vie...

- J'ai connu de manière plus romanesque pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, se moqua Mila qui changea brusquement de sujet. C'est vous notre "guide" ?

L'homme leur fit un immense sourire étincelant, si éclatant qu'elles en eurent mal aux yeux. Elles se levèrent et le suivirent côte à côte comme elles en avaient l'habitude, droite comme des i, mettant leur ressemblance en valeur. Ce qui fit rire Gai, puis, à la sortie de l'hôpital, il les détailla de haut en bas. Si Mélanie détestait une chose par-dessous en plus des insectes, c'était qu'on la fixe du regard avec insistance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Mila lors des concours...

- Oui, on le sait, nous sommes des filles, éclata Mélanie.

- Ce n'est pas votre sexe qui me gêne, la corrigea Gai, mais vos vêtements.

- Nos vêtements ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans nos vêtements ? demanda Mila piquée au vif. C'est de la marque vous savez ?

- Je crois qu'il a un peu raison Mimile, souffla Mél'. On ne fait pas vraiment couleur locale, tout le monde nous regarde...

Ils traversaient une longue rue commerciale avec des vendeurs ambulants qui vantaient leurs épices, leurs étoffes, la qualité de leurs plantes médicinales. Tout éclatait de couleurs vives et chaudes, des milliers d'odeurs différentes parfumaient l'air. Quelle chance, songea Mélanie, j'adore les marchés, j'aime voir autant de personnes d'origines différentes proposant leurs produits locaux... Malgré le rouge de la salopette de Mila et les couleurs discrètes de Mélanie, les gens se retournaient sur leur passage. On se baladerait avec des panneaux géants clignotants on serait plus discrète, songea Mila.

- Tu as vu, maman ? s'exclama un petit garçon qui, avec sa voix fluette attira encore plus l'attention des marchands et des habitants de Konoha. Elles sont marrantes les petites filles !

Petites filles ? se dirent en même temps les jeunes filles. Pour qui il se prend ce marmot ?

- Quelles sont drôles ! Serait-ce des comédiennes ? s'interrogea une vieille marchande avant de leur crier, où est votre caravane ?

Le mot "caravane" fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase chez Mila qui répliqua sèchement :

- J'aimerai vraiment vous répondre, madame, mais je crains d'être trop vulgaire ! Il y a des enfants ici !

- Il faut qu'on se trouve des vêtements plus... discrets, dit Mélanie à Gai avec un sourire crispé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Gai, il y a un magasin de vêtements qui vous permettront de vous fondre dans la foule...

- Mais avec quoi allons-nous les payer ? demanda Mila. On n'a pas d'argent et, maintenant qu'on en parle, où vivrons nous ?

- Vous êtes sous la tutelle de l'Hokage, vous vivrez donc dans le Manoir, et pour l'argent, il s'en chargera personnellement. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, ravies. Elles finirent par quitter la cohue du marché et errèrent dans une rue plus calme. Soudain, Mila se retourna brusquement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mila ? S'inquiéta Mélanie en revenant sur ses pas.

- J'ai cru qu'on nous suivait... répondit Mila avant de se tourner vers Gai qui ne semblait pas inquiet pour autant. Orochimaru ?

- N'ayez aucune crainte, Orochimaru n'essayerai pas de s'attaquer au village comme ça, il y a des sentinelles partout. C'était probablement un enfant curieux, voilà tout.

Ils reprirent leur route et entrèrent dans le magasin dont parlait Gai ; une vieille enseigne bien entretenue, une vitrine nickel avec des mannequins. A peine entrée, Mila fonça directement dans le rayon de leur âge. Cette fois-ci, elle ferait plus attention à ce qu'elle prendrait, d'habitude, elle achetait tout le magasin avec leur tante. Leur tante. Ce mot sonnait étrangement maintenant.

- J'ignore ce que l'on fera ici, mais si on a une pupille "la plus puissante au monde", on va probablement nous apprendre à nous battre pour qu'on se défende, murmura-t-elle en regardant les vêtements.

- Exactement, approuva Gai dans son dos.

Elle sursauta. Quelle discrétion ! pensa-t-elle, un peu jalouse. Gai devina aussitôt ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Vous pouvez apprendre à être aussi discrète que moi si vous le souhaitez.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie, ils ressortirent, les jeunes filles dans leurs nouveaux vêtements ; Mélanie dans un pantacourt bleu marine, des sandales assorties et un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes simple avec une veste par-dessus. Mila réussit à mélanger le pratique et l'esthétique à sa tenue : un pantalon serré au mollet bouffant blanc avec du noir au bas de son pantalon avec une tunique blanche et rouge avec une ceinture qui serrait sa taille, des chaussures identiques à celles de sa sœur et un nouveau ruban rouge dans les cheveux. Prudente, elle en avait pris un sans grelots ou clochettes cette fois-ci. Chargé de paquets remplis de vêtements et autre outils INDISPENSABLES pour leur toilette, ils se dirigèrent vers leur future nouvelle maison. Et quelle maison...


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle vie_

Les jeunes filles en avaient la mâchoire qui tombait au sol. C'était "ça" le manoir ?

- C'est immense ! S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs, conquises à la plus grande joie et fierté de Gai qui les entraîna à travers les couloirs jusque devant une porte de bois clair.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte, ils entendirent un "Entrez !" et Gai poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce moyenne et circulaire. Il y avait un bureau massif couvert de dossiers important que l'Hokage étudiait minutieusement. Il les referma en les voyant s'approcher.

- Bien le bonjour, jeunes Héritières ! Les salua-t-il.

- Bonjour maître Hokage, répondirent Mila et Mélanie qui ajouta, et si vous oubliez ce titre d' « Héritières ». On trouve ça un peu…

- Pompeux ? proposa sa sœur qui examinait la pièce attentivement qu'elle trouvait aussi bien rangée et organisée que le bureau du Premier Ministre.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, s'inclina l'Hokage, puis, il se tourna vers Gai sensei. Vous pouvez disposer maître Gai.

Ce dernier s'inclina pour les saluer et quitta le bureau en refermant doucement la porte.

- Approchez, les invita Hokage. Je vais vous montrer l'ensemble du village par la fenêtre de mon bureau. D'ici nous pouvons voir l'Académie où vous étudierez les bases des techniques ninja et autres pendant un an. Plus loin, un peu avant la forêt sur votre gauche, c'est le terrain d'entraînement extérieur. Et plus éloigné, les portes de Konoha qui sont toujours gardées jour et nuit et nuit et jour, sept jours sur sept, 24 heures sur 24. Au beau milieu du village se trouve la zone commerciale avec restaurants, magasins divers et le marché qui a lieu deux jours par semaine.

- C'est un village vraiment magnifique, fit Mélanie, un peu émue devant un tel spectacle. Il semble y faire tellement bon vivre !

- C'est le cas, Mélanie. Konoha est reconnu pour ses ninjas et sa tranquillité.

- Maître Hokage, ça m'étonne que nous devons étudier un an seulement, remarqua Mila. Je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps.

- Eh bien, hésita l'Hokage, normalement, si vous étiez plus jeune, vous auriez dû étudier trois années avant de passer un examen pour devenir Genin. Et obtenir votre bandeau.

- « Normalement », « trois années » ? répéta Mila, interloquée. Vous voulez dire qu'on a exactement UN an pour apprendre ce que les autres apprennent en TROIS ans !?

- Euh… oui, avoua l'Hokage.

- Mais on n'y arrivera jamais !

- N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes, au début vous aurez naturellement du mal à suivre. Mais très vite vous serez aussi à l'aise que des poissons dans l'eau. Les membres d'une famille puissante sont généralement plus avancés que les autres, comme le clan Hyuga ou le clan Uchiwa.

Les sœurs se regardèrent. Elles ne semblaient pas aussi sûres Mila excellait dans tout ce qui concernait la gymnastique, la danse et le sprint. Mélanie préférait la course d'endurance et mettait à genoux des garçons plus grands qu'elle dans le saut de barrière grâce à ses longues jambes musclées et bien entraînées par la poursuite du bus qui la conduisait à l'école. Mais pour le reste, leurs camarades, surtout les garçons, ne leur faisaient pas de cadeaux. Leur attention retournèrent vers leur Hokage qui avait reprit la parole :

- Les ninjas ont un grand rôle dans la sécurité du village, ils doivent être prêts à prendre une mission à n'importe quel moment. Les missions sont distribuées par ordre de difficulté, les plus simples de rang D et les plus difficiles de rang S. A chaque mission effectuées, vous recevez une prime qui varie selon les moyens du client et le rang de la quête.

- Quels sortes de clients avons-nous ? demanda Mélanie.

- Nous avons aussi bien des Seigneurs des pays voisins, des marchands, des villageois d'un autre village ou d'un autre pays, mais aussi des missions avec des ninjas d'un autre village. C'est très varié, il n'existe pas de missions identiques.

- Et, on doit souvent… tuer ? s'inquiéta Mila.

- Uniquement si votre vie, celle d'un coéquipier ou d'un client est menacée. Contrairement aux brigands et aux No-kunins, nous ne tuons jamais gratuitement. Dois-je donc comprendre que vous acceptez de devenir des ninjas ?

L'Hokage souriait. Les sœurs se concertèrent, si elles ne voulaient pas devenir ninja, il était certains qu'elles ne finiraient pas être enfermées et surveillées où qu'elles aillent. Autrement dit, elles ne risqueraient pas de se faire de nouveaux amis, bien au contraire. De plus, si l'une d'elle était intéressée, l'autre la suivrait sans poser de questions. Rien ni personne ne les séparerait, elles l'avaient jurés la veille.

- Est-ce-que nous avons vraiment le choix ? murmura Mélanie. Refuser et avoir l'impression de vivre comme des prisonnières ou accepter et apprendre à se défendre.

- C'est de votre de vie dont il s'agit, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, même si je suis votre tuteur.

- Bien, que les cours commencent alors ! s'exclama Mila en frappant dans ses mains. Quand est-ce qu'on commence l'école ? Nous ne sommes pas encore habituées au décalage temporel entre nos deux mondes…

- Demain.

- Pardon ?

- Vous commencerez les cours demain à huit heure tapantes.

- Et les vacances alors ?

- La rentrée a eu lieu il y a un mois.

- Ah, d'accord, bon ben… bye bye ma grasse matinée.

- Comme j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, elles ne sont pas très éloignées de mes quartiers, un étage en dessous.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le bureau pour s'enfoncer au cœur de l'immense bâtisse. L'Hokage sourit discrètement en entendant Mila murmurer à sa sœur qu'elles devraient faire leur propre carte pour éviter de se perdre et trouver les toilettes. Elles remarquèrent qu'en plus de la présence de ninjas masqués - les ANBU - la décoration devenait de plus en plus luxueuse au fur et à mesure de leur parcours. Sarutobi leur expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans les quartiers des invités officiels et que leurs chambres se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux grandes portes en bois massif et probablement très coûteux. L'Hokage les ouvrit et les jeunes filles partirent à la découverte de leurs nouvelles chambres.

Elles étaient toutes les deux immenses, un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, de bibliothèques garnies d'ouvrages en tout genre, des cartes colorés sur les pays, un bureau spacieux. Il y avait également une porte qui conduisait à une salle de bain avec une douche, une baignoire où on pourrait faire du ski nautique sans être gêné, un lavabo avec une grande glace. Le tout décoré avec goût et avec des couleurs chaudes.

- Elles sont géniales ces chambres, cria Mila en testant son matelas.

- En plus elles communiquent, dit Mélanie en passant par une porte dissimulée sous une tenture rouge frappée du symbole de Konoha. Et on a un verrou de chaque côtés, on pourra la fermer si on ne veut pas être dérangée par une jeune fille trop curieuse.

Mila ignora superbement la remarque qui la désignait.

- Pour aujourd'hui, vous avez quartier libre, allez-vous promener dans le village, achetez des fournitures pour le lendemain,… Tenez, voilà un peu d'argent, il suffira largement pour vous payer ce dont vous aurez besoin. Par-contre, ne sortez pas du village et soyez présentes ce soir à 20 heure, je vous présenterai aux Conseillers du village et à des personnalités importantes. Dans vos armoires, vous trouverez de tenues que vous devrez obligatoirement porter, c'est le protocole voyez-vous.

- Merci pour tout, dirent les jumelles en chœur.

Dès qu'elles furent seules, les sœurs décidèrent de ranger leurs nouveaux vêtements avant de se précipiter pour profiter du temps superbe qui leur promettait une très belle journée.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 :Naruto_

Les deux sœurs revinrent de leur ballade en fin d'après-midi. Pendant toute la journée, elles avaient visité tous les magasins possibles, y compris ceux qui vendaient des armes et autres fournitures utiles aux ninjas. Elles avaient dévalisé les magasins de confiseries et de pâtisseries, tellement la nourriture locale leur faisait envie Mila était tombé amoureuse d'un petit magasin de vêtements peu chers où elle avait acheté plusieurs tenues identiques pour sa sœur et elle-même.

- Quelle journée ! soupira la jeune fille, ses paquets se balançant au rythme de leur pas. Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, changer de planète, ça a du bon !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et grignotèrent une galette sucrée le long de la route qui les reconduirait au manoir. Mélanie leva le nez au ciel, savourant la chaleur du soleil qui décliné, berçant le village et les visages des Hokages d'une douce lumière dorée… Tout d'un coup, Mélanie s'étouffa avec sa galette, sa sœur lui tapota le dos pendant qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle.

- Mange moins vite, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant les gestes désordonnés de sa sœur qui essayait de communiquer.

- J'adore ta nouvelle danse, critiqua l'ex-danseuse, mais je doute que tu deviennes célèbre grâce à ça.

Exaspérée, Mélanie lui fit pivoter de force la tête dans la direction des visages de pierre. Mila ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Un jeune hooligan avait recouvert les visages de graffitis ! D'ailleurs, il était toujours là-haut, attaché à une corde, en train de dessiner une spirale sur la joue de l'un d'eux. A quelques mètres d'elles, un jeune homme brun regardait lui aussi le spectacle que les villageois critiquaient sans vergogne. L'homme inspira un bon coup avant de se mettre à hurler les faisant sursauter :

- NARUTOOOO ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU AS FAIT, ENCORE ?!

Le hooligan sursauta et tomba comme une pierre, les deux sœurs crièrent de peur et se précipitèrent devant les portes du manoir, là où elles supposaient que le graffeur s'était écrasé. A leur plus grande surprise, il était sain et sauf, ses cheveux blonds en bataille avec des feuilles d'arbre s'étaient emmêlés. Le jeune garçon se massa les fesses qui s'étaient tout pris de sa chute dans l'arbre qui l'avait ralenti, au sol. Il se releva lentement et précautionneusement, lorsque le brun de tout à l'heure lui tomba aussi rapidement qu'un ouragan.

- NARUTO, TU VAS ME NETTOYER TES COCHONNERIES IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE FILER, CAR JE VAIS TE SURVEILLER !

- Oui, Iruka sensei, gémit le blond.

- Tu as vu, chuchota Mila à Mélanie, il n'a pas une seule égratignure ! Ce n'est pas normal, n'importe qui ce serait tué après une telle chute !

- Tant mieux qu'il soit vivant, frissonna sa sœur, je crois que je n'aurai pas supporté de voir du sang et un cadavre écrabouillé… Mais, il n'y a pas de risque qu'il fasse un AVC ou qu'il ait un traumatisme crânien ?

- On n'a qu'à lui demander. Eh, toi, là-bas ! Comment tu as fait pour survivre après une telle chute ?

- Ben, je suis un futur ninja, se vanta Naruto, une si petite chute ne me fait pas peur, de plus, un futur Hokage ne doit pas avoir de peur ! Tu veux un autographe, petite ?

- Erreur fatale, lança Mélanie alors que Mila s'était brusquement assombrie.

Mila serra les poings, le mot « petite » se répétait sans fin dans son esprit. Mélanie savait que Mila avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui rappelle sa taille, elle était plutôt petite pour son âge – c'était une raison pour laquelle elle avait rarement les meilleurs rôles dans des spectacles. Elle était aussi susceptible que… Elle ne savait même pas à quoi la comparer, à part leur Taty.

- Tu peux le mettre où je pense ton autographe ! cria Mila, faisant sursauter le blond. Non mais, parce que Monsieur ne s'est pas tué après une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres qu'il se croit tout permis ! Viens Mél, ne restons pas là, il faut qu'on se prépare pour ce soir, et je dois m'occuper de tes cheveux ils commencent à s'abimer.

- Eh ! se révolta sa sœur, ce n'est pas de ma faute! C'est à cause de la… Elle s'interrompit et reprit sur le ton de la confidence, à cause de la pollution, de notre ancienne planète.

Naruto les regarda converser à voix basse alors qu'elles entraient dans le manoir, il se demanda qui elles pouvaient bien être, il ne se rappelait pas de les avoir déjà vu à l'Académie ou chez Ichiraku. Iruka le rappela à l'ordre et Naruto partit se mettre au travail pour réparer ses bêtises, encore une fois.

Mila s'occuper de la chevelure de sa sœur et dit

- Mél', soupira-t-elle, je laisse tomber. Désolée de te le dire aussi sèchement, mais il faudrait les couper un peut. Il n'ont aucune forme !

- Coupe-les.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Ne te retiens pas, coupe moi les cheveux. Il est grand temps que je change de coupe.

Mila se crut au paradis. ENFIN ! Elle allait enfin s'occuper sérieusement des cheveux de sa sœur, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait ! Elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux, un peigne et se mit au travail. La vue de mèches de cheveux qui tombaient inquiéta Mélanie qui répéta de nombreuse fois :

- Pas trop court quand même !

- Relax ! Je suis la Tony Parker des coupes de cheveux ! plaisantait Mila.

Encore un coup de ciseau pour égaliser le tout, le peigne pour le brushing…

- Terminé ! annonça Mila en s'essuyant le front tandis que sa sœur examinait son reflet dans une glace. Alors, heureuse ?

- C'est… balbutia Mélanie, parfait ! C'est exactement la coiffure qu'il me fallait ! Elle est même encore mieux !

- Que de compliments, je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête, ria Mila, modeste. Mais il manque encore la touche de maquillage, les tenues et nous serons fin prêtes.

Mélanie suivit les conseils de Mila à la lettre, appliquant une légère couche de fond de teint, du rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait spécialement choisie, le mascara, du crayon- ce fut Mila qui le lui appliqua. Puis, ce fut les tenues qu'elles avaient découvertes sur leurs lits à leur taille. Elles s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre respective afin de garder l'effet de surprise.

- Et voilàààà ! chanta Mila en débarquant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Elle avait une robe rouge et dorée avec des motifs en forme de fleur, ses longs cheveux ébène laissés libres sauf des mèches sur les côtés qu'elle avait noué avec son ruban rouge neuf, quelques petites fleurs fixées dans sa chevelure terminaient le tout.

Mélanie était tout aussi superbe. Une robe blanche sans manches aux contours noirs ouverte sur les côtés jusqu'aux genoux, des chaussons noirs. Ses longs cheveux, attachés en chignon avec des cheveux laissés libres sur le devant et quelques pinces pour retenir les mèches rebelles.

Elles eurent beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. Elles se congratulèrent pour leurs vêtements et se trouvèrent tout bonnement parfaite. Voyant que l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas, Mila proposa sagement de rejoindre l'Hokage pour être certaine d'arriver à l'heure.

- Autant éviter de se faire mal voir dès le début, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça sa sœur qui ajouta avec un sourire moqueur. Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour le repas que tu veux te dépêcher ?

- Comment ? s'offusqua l'autre, tu oses m'accuses de gourmandise, l'un des sept péchés capitaux ? Tu me déçois affreusement ! En plus, arriver tôt ne veut pas obligatoirement dire manger tôt, par-contre, il y aura une attente plus longue…

Sa sœur éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa sœur, l'éternelle gourmande. Vexée, Mila lu tira la langue en la traitant de grande perche. Dans un cri de guerre, Mélanie se lança à la poursuite de Mila qui se sauva de la chambre pour sauver sa vie…et éviter des chatouilles dont elle était très sensible, surtout sur les côtés.

Elles coururent comme des folles jusqu'à atterrir dans le jardin privé du manoir, superbe avec ses fleurs colorées, son étang où nageaient d'énormes poissons, les buissons taillés avec soin… Mila décida que ce jardin serait son endroit préféré du manoir. Elle s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre sculpté, placé en dessous d'un cerisier fleuri, admirant ce lieu où la nature et l'homme vivait en harmonie. Mélanie, essoufflée, prit place à côté d'elle et elles admirèrent la beauté du lieu, muettes d'admiration.

Plus tard, un homme masqué apparut d'un seul coup et leur annonça qu'il était l'heure pour elles d'aller rejoindre l'Hokage et les Conseillers dans la salle à manger. Cette salle était à l'image même que les deux sœurs se l'étaient représenté. Immense, très éclairé, avec de longues tables garnies de plats débordants de nourriture. L'Hokage discutait avec un couple de personnes âgées, lui portait des lunettes, elle avait de longues boucles d'oreilles et les cheveux argenté en chignon. Dès qu'il les aperçut, l'Hokage s'avança vers elles, des papiers à la main.

- Vous voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Voici vos nouveaux papiers, ma petite Mélanie, nous avons dû te trouver un nouveau prénom, car il ne faisait pas très… Enfin, s'il ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours le changer.

- Tsubaki Saikai, lu la jeune fille, ça a une signification particulière ?

- Cela veut dire « Camélia ».

- Comme c'est joli ! s'exclama Mila. Il te va comme un gant !

- Cela va être difficile de s'habituer, il va falloir s'entraîner pour éviter les gaffes.

- C'était le prénom qu'avaient choisi vos parent biologique. Votre sœur étant très fragile à la naissance, vos parents l'avait fait baptisait rapidement. Mais pour vous Kyubi a attaqué avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de le faire.

- Alors mon prénom me vient de mes parents Biologique ? demanda Mila.

- Oui. Répondit l'Hokage

- Eh bien ! Ils avaient bon gout en matière de prénoms nos parents ! déclara Mélanie.

- Tout à fait ! Confirma sa sœur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problèmes particuliers. Les jeunes filles partirent se coucher vers 22 heures, impatientes d'être au lendemain.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapitre11 : L'académie_

Le lendemain matin 7H00 Mélanie se préparer à aller à l'académie. Mila par contre n'était toujours pas levé. Mélanie porter une tenue qui ressemblé aux uniforme japonais. Elle portait une petite jupe bleu marine avec un short noir en-dessous, un haut à manche courte blanc sur lequel était noué un genre de petit foulard blanc qui finissait en rectangle dans le dos, des sandales bleu marine, des bas noir qui lui arriver à mi cuisses et ses cheveux était détaché. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait acceptée de porter sa.

Début du flashback

Mélanie et Mila étaient dans la chambre de Mila qui retourner sont armoire. Alors que Mélanie était assise sur le lit.

- Je me demande se qu'on vat faire demain à l'académie ? Demanda Mélanie.

- …

- Euh…Mila tu m'écoute ?

- …

- Tu peux me dire se que tu cherche dans ton armoire ?

- Ah voila ! je les ais trouvé. Dit Mila en montrant deux tenue identique à sa sœur. Le plus important c'est qu'on vat porter. C'est important de faire bonne impression le premier jour.

- Mila c'est or de question de porter sa.'

- Oh aller ! S'il te plait sa serra amusent d'être habiller pareille !

- Mila, tu sais qu'après les cours, un professeur vat venir nous chercher pour nous entrainer et nous mettre à niveau pour l'examen de fin d'année. Et la on vat devoir surement courir, se battre ou des choses dans se genre.

- Je sais, c'est pour sa que j'ai mit d'autre tenue dans nos sac. On aura qu'à se changer avant d'y aller. En plus l'Hokage a dit que nous ne ferions pas de combat à l'académie tant que notre professeur ne nous jugera pas apte. Et je ne pense pas qu'il nous ferons faire du sport le premier jour. En plus je suis sur qu'elles nous irons très bien.

- …C'est bon, c'est d'accord. Céda Mélanie.

- YOUPI ! Cria Mila.

Fin du flashback

C'était ainsi que Mélanie avait accepté de porter cette tenue. Bien qu'elle devait avouée que sa sœur avait très bon gout et que cette tenue lui aller à merveille. Elle regarda l'heure 7H10. Elle n'avait pas veut l'heure passé. Il fallait qu'elle aille réveiller Mila, si non elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer et gare à ceux qui serait la, ou elles seraient toute les deux en retard et être en retard le premier jour rien de telle pour s'attirer des ennuis. Pensa Mélanie en allant réveiller sa sœur.

- Aller debout Mila !

- Non ! Il est encore trop tôt !

- Debout dépêche toi. C'est or de question d'être en retard le premier jour. Est si tu ne te lève pas tout de suite tu n'aura jamais le temps de te préparer et tu iras en pyjama et toute décoiffé pour notre premier jours à l'académie.

- Pourquoi ? quelle heure il est ?

- Il est 7H10.

- QUOI ! MAIS T'AURAIS PAS PEUT L'DIRE AVANT ! cria Mila.

En moins de deux Mila était levé, habillé, coiffé et prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa sœur. Mila et Mélanie portais la même tenue qui leur aller à ravir. Puis elles partirent à l'académie avec Genma et Ayaté Geko qui était les deux jonin assigné à leur protection. Le troisième Hokage et les conseillés avaient voulu prendre leur précaution, même s'y il pensé qu'Orochimaru ne tenterais surement rien. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Sur tout quelle ne savait pas encore se défendre. Elle aurait donc une garde jusqu'à leur diplôme. Si n'était pas les deux jonin, se serait des ANBU qui seraient plus discret et ne se montrerait pas. L'académie se situé à coté du manoir. Quand elles arrivèrent il n'y avait pas d'élève dans la cours se qui les intrigua. Seul un homme brun les attendait. Elles reconnurent le brun de la veille.

- Dit Mél c'est pas lui qui a crier sur ce garçon à la grosse tête…euh…Naruto je crois. Chuchota Mila.

- Si c'est lui.

- Euh…on est en retard ?

- …Non ! En t'en normal on est à l'heure ?! Je crois même qu'on est en avance.

- Alors pourquoi y a pas d'élèves dans la cours?

- C'est la question que je me pose !

- Bienvenu mes demoiselle ! Je suis Iruka Umino votre professeure. Vous serez dans ma classe. Je vais tout de suite vous présentez à vos camarades. Suivez-moi !

Mila et Mélanie ne dirent rien et le suivirent. Elles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment par les portes principales rouge, montèrent un escalier, tournèrent à droite, longèrent un couloire, aux murs blanc, dans lequel il y avait des fenêtres, par lesquels on pouvait voir Konoha. Puis entrèrent dans une salle sur la gauche. C'était une salle de classe qui ressemblé à un tout petit amphi avec des tables de trois ou les élève chahuter. Certain lancé des avions en papier, d'autre était assis sur les tables et discuter, toute les filles de la classe était regrouper autour d'une table et n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche « Sasuke ». Elles étaient tellement collé et agglutiner autour de la table qu'on ne voyer pas qui était se Sasuke. Il y en avait aux fond de la classes qui discuter debout. Il y en avait un qui n'avait que le mot galère à la bouche. Sa allait de « galère », « à c'est vraiment galère tout sa !», en passent par « pourquoi ils nous ont fait rentrer si tôt en classe ? Galère ! », à sa droite il y en avait un qui ne faisait que manger, tendit que l'autre à sa gauche parler à sont chien qui avait élut domicile sur sa tête. On voyait aussi la seul fille mise à par Mélanie et Mila qui n'était pas agglutiné à la table de se Sasuke et qui attendait sagement. A ses coté il y avait un garçon qui porter de petite lunette noir, qui avait l'à moitié de sont visage caché par sont manteaux et qui ne disait absolument rien. De se qu'on pouvait voir de son visage – c'est-à-dire pratiquement rien- on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'émotion. Un autre qu'on avait du mal à définir comme un garçon ou une fille parlé tout seul en regardent en l'aire. Enfin un dernier qui était sur une table tout seul au premier rang dormait. Sont ronflement ressemblé à celui un cochon. De plus il ronflé si fort qu'il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Mélanie et Mila regardé ce spectacle sans rien dire. Une seul pensée leur traversa l'esprit : mais ou étaient elles donc tombée. Le professeure à coté d'elles regarder ses élève qui ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer tellement ils faisait du bruit sans rien dire lui aussi. Soudain il se racla la gorge, inspira profondément et Hurla :

- SILENCE ET A VOS PLACE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE !

Il avait hurlé si fort que Mila et Mélanie crurent qu'il leur avait crevé les tympans. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient tous à leurs place, ne disait plus rien et regarder leur professeur. Cette fois Iruka reprit plus calmement :

- Bien. Je vous présente deux nouvelles élèves. Puits il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et demanda gentiment, vous voulez bien vous présentez à la classe ?

- Oui ! Répondirent t-elles avec un sourire angélique.

- Moi je m'appelle Mila Saikai et elle c'est ma sœur jumelle Tsubaki Saikai. On vient d'un petit village du pays du feu et nous somme arriver avant-hier à Konoha.

Tout les élèves les regarder. Sa aller des regard tueur, aux amoureux en passent les « j'en ai rien à faire ». La plus par des garçons était devenu rouge aux joues. Mis à par Sasuke qui n'en avait rien à faire et Naruto qui dormais encore. Les filles lançait des regards qu'on pouvait facilement décoder en : ne vous approchez pas de notre Sasuke. En réalité Mila et Mélanie était réellement très, très belle, mais n'en avait absolument pas consciences. Se qui leur attirait souvent les foudres des filles qui soit convoiter un garçon, soit avait un petit ami ou était tout simplement jalouse. Quand à la plus par des garçons il ne valait mieux pas en parler : soit il devenait rouge et bégayer, soit il essayer de les draguer et finissez avec un râteau ou une baffe dans la figure et par fois un verre ou même une carafe d'eau sur la tête à la cantine. Enfin heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme sa et quel avaient quand même réussie à se faire des amis sur terre et espéraient bien se faire des amis ici aussi.

Le professeure Iruka les regarda et pensa :

- Voyons Tsubaki a l'aire d'être la plus sérieuse des deux alors que Mila a l'aire d'être plus spontanée avec les gens. Je vais donc placer Tsubaki à cotés de Naruto peut être qu'ainsi il travaillera un peut plus. Quand à Mila elle sera à coté de Sasuke et peut être qu'ainsi il sera plus sociable.

Iruka avait mis Naruto tout seul au premier rang car si non il faisait le pitre à longueur de temps. Quand à Sasuke si il était tout seul sur une Table au troisième rang sur le cotés c'était pour éviter que les filles ne se battent tout les matins pour être assis à coté de lui.

Naruto était un Garçon aux cheveux blond et courts. Il portait une tenue orange avec un bandage à la cuisse droite, sur le quel il y a une petite sacoche d'accrocher, avec un kunai de dans, ainsi que des sandales et des lunettes sur sont front. Il avait aussi trois traits sur chaque joue et des yeux bleus. Sasuke quand à lui portait un teeshirt bleue marine avec un éventallie rouge et blanc dans le dos. Il portait aussi un short blanc avec un bandage à la cuisse droite sur le quel il y a une petite sacoche d'accrocher avec un kunai de dans et des sandales bleus. Il avait des cheveux noir en jais et ses yeux était tout aussi noir.

- Alors Mila tu vat à cotés de Sasuke Utchiha.

- Pourquoi vous mettez une aussi jolie fille à coté de notre Sasuke Chéri. Hurlèrent toute les filles en cœur à l'exception d'une fille assise au bout de la classe et de Mila et Tsubaki qui pensa : « Mais c'est quoi cette bandes de cruche ? ».

- Euh… Tsubaki tu vas à cotés de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Dite Iruka sensei. Pourquoi vous mettez d'aussi jolie filles à cotés d'un block de glaces et d'un idiot. Cria un Garçon à son professeur.

- Par ce que c'est moi qui décide. Dit Iruka qui pensa : Eh ben c'est pas gagné.

Mélanie s'approcha de la place qu'on lui avait assignée et regarda son voisin de table qui ronflait toujours aussi fort. La, elle pensa : « non mais je rêve ou y dort encore…en plus quand il ronfle on croirait un cochon. Et on ne risque pas non plus de louper tellement il ronfle fort.». Elle posa son sac de cours, s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Naruto et Hurla :

- DEBOUT NARUTO !

Mila qui venait d'entendre sa sœur hurler en plein classe se qui ne lui ressembler guère, se retourna alors qu'elle allait à sa place pour voir, le dit Naruto sursautait et tombait de sa chaise pour dire :

- Non, mais sa vat pas ! pourquoi ta crier comme sa ?

- Désoler, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à travailler à coté d'un cochon qui ronflait.

Toute la classe riait alors que Naruto commencer à bouder et dit :

- Et j'te reconnais toi ! Tu es la fille qui était avec l'autre hystérique d'hier.

Comprennent que le mot hystérique la désigné, Mila commença à s'assombrir soudainement.

- Et toi t'es l'autre imbécile à la grosse tête qui s'amuser à peinturer les visages de pierres hier. Naruto je crois, non ?

- Ouais tout à fait ! Comment tu connais mon nom ? T'es qui d'abord ? Et puits Qu'est ce tu fais la ? et aussi elle est ou ta copine hystérique ?

- Génial ! En plus de ronflait comme un cochon t'a rien écouter. J'te fais un résumer. Je m'appelle Tsubaki Saikai. Comment je connais ton nom ? Car ton prof la hurler hier en t'engueulant. Je suis arrivée avant-hier avec l'autre hystérique qui est la haut, qui est ma sœur jumelle et qui se nomme Mila Sakai. On vient d'un petit village du pays du feu. Et je serai t'a voisine de table.

Naruto se retourna pour voir le visage de Mila qui c'était assombri. La, il pensa qu'il aller faire très attention à cette Mila dans les prochaine 24heure. Voir peut être même l'éviter. Mélanie s'installa à cotés de Naruto qui ne disait plus un mot, alors que Mila monta à sa place préfèrent ignorer se que Naruto venait dire sur elle. Mais gare à lui s'il recommençait. Une fois arrivait à sa place, elle fit un nouveau sourire angélique et dit :

- Salut moi c'est moi Mila .Toi c'est Sasuke c'est sa ?

- ….

- Euh…ravit de te rencontrer.

- …

N'obtenant aucune réponse, ni même un regard de Sasuke. Mila décida de S'installer à coté du dit Sasuke et pensa : Je comprends mieux les mots glaçon et idiot de tout à leurs ! Un imbécile et un insociable ! Eh ben, c'est pas gagné !une fois les deux jeunes filles installé, le professeur Iruka reprit :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installer je vais pouvoir faire l'appelle. Ensuite nous étudierons l'histoire de Konoha. Et cette après midi nous verrons les cinq grandes nations.

Naruto allé se rendormir quand Tsubaki le réveilla et dit en chuchotent :

- Tu ne dors pas, tu ne joue pas. Soit tu regardes le temps passer, soit tu copie le cours.

- Non mais attend tu rigole la ?

- Absolument pas

- J'vais m'faire chier moi ?

- Eh ben, tas qu'à suivre et copier le cours ! sa te passeras le temps !

- …

Au bout de 10 minute à s'embêter Naruto fini par copier le cours ! Au grand bonheur sont professeur Iruka, qui n'aurait pas besoin de crier pour qu'il le fasse cette fois. La matinée se passa s'en encombre. A l'heure du déjeuner, Mila et Tsubaki quittèrent la classes pour aller dans une petite allée border d'arbres prés de l'académie ou il y avait un petit band quelle avait repéré hier. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner tout en discutent.

- Alors ton voisin de table ? demanda Mélanie

- Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot de toute la matinée. Sans oublié le fan club qui me fusillé de yeux de tout les coté toi ? Je crois que tu es tombée sur le cancre de la classe.

- Ouais ! Mais il est plus tôt sympa. Qui sait-il s'améliorera peut être avec le temps.

- Ouais peut être. En même temps s'il veut devenir Hokage il a plus tôt intérêt…eh ! regarde c'est pas Sasuke Utchiha ?

- Si et tout le fan club qui vat avec.

Sasuke passa prés d'elle avec un aire supérieure sur le visage et son fan club en fit de même, se qui fit bouillir de rage Mila qui détesté les gens qui se croyez supérieure aux autre.

- Non, mais attendent pour qui ils se prennent ? Demanda Mila.

- Je crois que se Sasuke se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Quand à sont fan club elles nous prennent pour des rivales. En gros elles ont peur qu'on leur pique leur Sasuke chéri.

- Non, mais sa vat pas la tête ! qu'elles le gardent leur Sasuke. On en veut pas nous !

- Oui nous c'est se qu'on pense mais pas elles. D'ailleurs je me demande se qu'elles lui trouvent à se Sasuke ? demanda Mélanie.

- Nous aussi à vrai dire. Dit une voix à coté de Mila et Tsubaki.

Mila et Tsubaki tournèrent la tête pour voir trois garçons et une fille. Il y avait le garçon qui n'avait que le mot galère à la bouche. Il porter un pantalon marron avec un bandage à la cuisse droite sur le quel il y a une petite sacoche d'accrocher avec un kunai de dans, des sandales bleu, un teeshirt en mailles, un petit blouson avec un symbole de dans le dos et ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval sur sa tête, se qui lui donner un aire d'ananas. Avec lui il y avait un garçon assez gros qui n'arrêter pas de manger. Il porter un pantacour marron avec des sandales bleues, un teeshirt jaune avec un symbole sur le devant, un manteau vert à manche courte, une grande écharpe blanche autour du coup et ses cheveux dresser sur sa tête et des bandages aux bras et aux jambes. Il y avait également un autre garçon aux cheveux courts bruns, avec un pantalon noir avec un bandage à la cuisse droite sur le quel il y a une petite sacoche d'accrocher avec un kunai de dans, une veste grise à capuche avec de la moumoute noir à la capuche, des sandales bleues et un petit chiot blanc avec le bout des oreilles marron sur sa tête, et sur le quel Mila avait flashé. En fin, il y avait une jeune fille avec des cheveux court bleue nuit, un pantalon noir avec un bandage à la cuisse droite sur le quel il y a une petite sacoche d'accrocher avec un kunai de dans, une veste beige avec de la moumoute blanche en bas de la veste et des sandales bleue. Elle tricoter avec ses doigts l'aire mal à l'aise.

- Moi c'est Shikamaru Nara du clan Nara. Dit le garçon avec les cheveux attaché. Celui avec le chien c'est Kiba Inuzuka du clan Inuzuka. Celui qui n'arrête pas de manger c'est Choji Akimichi du clan Akimichi. Et fille timide la c'est Hinata Hyuga du clan Hyuga.

- Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ce petit chien ! Dit Mila l'aire attendrie.

- Lui c'est Akamaru ! Fit Kiba.

- Ouaf ! fit le petit chien content de se faire cajoler par une jolie fille.

- On peut déjeuner avec vous ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- oui ! Et puits je crois que Mila a flashé sur Akamaru. Répondit gentiment Tsubaki alors que sa sœur joué avec Akamaru.

- Euh juste une question. Sa a une signification particulière les dessins sur vos habit ?

- En faite pour nous se sont les symboles de nos clans comme pour Sasuke. Mais pas toujours. Par exemple pour Sakura c'est juste un dessin. Sa n'a aucune signification particulière. Leur expliqua Shikamaru.

- Alors comme sa vous parliez de Sasuke ! Dit Kiba.

- On se disait qu'il avait l'aire hautin. Dit Tsubaki.

- Et insociable. Renchéri Mila.

- C'est tout Sasuke sa ! Naruto est d'ailleurs sont opposer. Dit Choji.

- Son opposé ? dit Tsubaki.

- Oui sont opposé. Naruto est joyeux. C'est le pitre de la classe mais aussi le plus mauvaise élève. Il passe sont temps à faire connerie et n'a aucun succès avec les filles. Tendit que Sasuke est froid est distant. Il ne parle à personne. C'est le meilleur élève de la classe et pratiquement toutes les filles de Konoha sont amoureuses de lui. Mais lui n'en aime aucune. A la tête de sont fan club on a Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka du clan Yamanaka mais qui est aussi la fille du fleuriste de Konoha. Elles sont toute les deux amoureuses de Sasuke. Mais elles sont aussi des rivales. Leur expliqua Shikamaru.

Sakura était une jeune fille aux long cheveux rose, avec une robe rouge qui avait un cercle dans le dos, qui s'arrête aux genoux et qui était fendu jusqu'à la taille. En dessous elles portaient un short noir avec un bandage à la cuisse droite sur le quel il y avait une petite sacoche d'accrocher avec un kunai de dans. Quand à Ino c'était une fille blonde. Elle avait ces cheveux attachés en queue de cheval avec une mèche devant un de ses yeux. Elle portait une jupe Violette fendu jusqu'à la taille. Et un haut s'arrêtant juste en dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait des bandages blanc qui commencer la ou s'arrêter sont haut et allait jusqu'au haut de ses genou.

- Ah ! eh ben sa promet ! dit Tsubaki.

- Si non vous-vous venez d'où ? demanda Hinata.

- Oh ! on vient d'un petit village du pays du feu .Répondit Mila.

- Et comment vous êtes vous retrouver ici ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Eh bien ! des brigands on attaqué notre village. Des ninjas de Konoha sont intervenu pour sauvez notre village. Et ils ont remarqué qu'on avait des aptitudes. Alors avec l'accord de nos… tuteurs, eh bien sur vue qu'on était aussi d'accord il nous on amener ici pour devenir ninja. Menti Mila.

Le reste du déjeuner ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. A un moment ungarçon passa en face deux et s'arrêta. Il avait un pantalon marron avec un bandage à la cuisse droite sur le quel il y a une petite sacoche d'accrocher avec un kunai de dans. Il portait aussi une grande veste vert bleue qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, de petite lunette noire et des sandales bleue.

- Vous devriez y aller ! si non vous serez en retard. Leur dit le garçon.

- Salut moi je m'appelle Mila Saikai. Je…

- Je sais tu t'es présenter tout à l'heure. Ne soyez pas en retard se sont les règles. Leur dit le garçon en partant.

- Il à l'aire…vraiment très …antipathique. Je voulais seulement être sympa. Dit Mila avec un sourire jaune.

- Qui est ce ? demanda Tsubaki.

- Il s'appelle Shino Aburame du clan Aburame. Il est toujours comme sa avec tout le monde. Et il ne sourit jamais. Leur dit Kiba.

En suite ils partirent en direction de l'académie. Une fois devant la classes ils se rendirent compte que le professeur n'était pas la et qu'il était en avance. Seul Shino était présent. Ils continuèrent donc à discuter, quand ils entendirent un bruit. Ils se retournèrent et virent un élève qui venait de foncer dans un mur.

- Pardon Madame !

- Madame ? dirent en même temps Mila et Tsubaki un aire interrogateur sur le visage.

- Lui c'est Ayame Koguma. Il toujours comme sa. Sa lui arrive même souvent de parler tout seul. Leur expliqua Shikamaru.

- Et on ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou fille. Parfois il vient en jupe il ressemble à une fille. Et d'autre fois il vient en pantalon et ressemble à un garçon. Rajouta Kiba voyant l'aire perplexe des deux jeunes filles.

Effectivement, Ayame avait de long Cheveux attaché aux bouts par une petite ficelle. Il portait une jupe et avec un teeshirt et des sandales. Il avança, s'appuya contre un mur et se mit à parler tout seul. Soudain le professeur arriva suivit de Sasuke et de son fan club. L'après midi se passa sans encombre. A 17h00 tous les élèves sortirent. Seul Mila et Tsubaki resté. Elles allaient sortir quand Iruka demanda :

- Tsubaki, Mila attendaient une minute. Vous allez attendre avec moi votre professeur pour vos cours du soir.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'ils virent quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de classes.

- Ah tient voilà votre professeur. Dit Iruka.

- QUOI VOUS ! cria Mila.

Un professeur et quel professeur...


End file.
